<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Brewings by TwistedWhimsies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430450">Dark Brewings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedWhimsies/pseuds/TwistedWhimsies'>TwistedWhimsies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of bad stuff but its Yandere you know the drill, Bullying, Drugging, F/M, Gaslighting, Gen, Manipulation, Multi, Obsession, Other, Stalking, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, dub-con, yandere/reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedWhimsies/pseuds/TwistedWhimsies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Won't you jump into the cauldron and see the dark things brewing inside?<br/>(Yandere Oneshots &amp; Drabbles)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech/Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Cater Diamond/Reader, Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola/Reader, Floyd Leech/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader, Jamil Viper/Reader, Kalim Al-Asim/Reader, Kalim Al-asim/Reader/Jamil Viper, Lilia Vanrouge/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Riddle Rosehearts/Reader, Rook Hunt/Reader, Silver/Reader, Trey Clover/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. INTRODUCTION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! This is Brew and I'm here reposting my Yandere Twst x Reader Works. Before I begin I just want to state several things before you continue on:</p><ol>
<li>
<strong>READ THE TAGS</strong>: This Work contains Yandere themes and will so forth have many such things that are dark, gruesome, disturbing and all the other bad stuff. So if you're uncomfortable with that stuff you may leave as you wish.</li>
<li>
<strong>ALL CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP TO 18:</strong> Yes, no matter their corresponding year level.</li>
<li>
<strong>DON'T REPOST MY STUFF</strong>: This speaks for itself. Please note this.</li>
<li>
<strong>READER: </strong>The Reader  will be indicated in the title as the following:</li>
</ol><p>
  <strong>Character  name x Reader (gender neutral)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Character name x F!Reader (Female Reader)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Character name x M!Reader (Male Reader)</strong>
</p><p>Although I'm mostly using "You" when indicating the reader. I change POV's a lot.</p><p>      5. <strong>GRAMMAR ERRORS GALORE</strong>: There's a lot...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spiraling into Madness [Vil x Reader] Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things begin to spiral out of control in Vil's life after meeting the otherworlder.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vil Schoenheit has always boasted his impeccable beauty and grace to the world, relishing the limelight. He is a renowned model, an influencer, a top student and the Queen of his dorm. There is no person who does not know of his name and of his achievements. His presence alone radiating the aura that is becoming of a person entitled  with <em>“The fairest in the Land”.</em></p><p>He seems to have it all.</p><p>Until he met y/n.</p><p>
  <em>y/n who does not know who he is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y/n who does not care who he is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y/n who does not even glance his way.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>How ludicrous!</b>
</p><p>He would not had been offended so much if the circumstances around the appearance of y/n burdened him so. Y/n wasn’t from their world, they are from another. And that had stricken fear into the heart of the Queen, albeit he would vehemently deny it.</p><p>Vil did not like being second best. He had worked hard to gain his beauty, but suddenly a random stranger from another world suddenly appears and looks at him as if he was a mere ant in a colony, shattering his belief that wherever he may be, he was still number one.</p><p>Y/n wasn’t even beautiful! How dare they look at him like he was nothing?</p><p>Vil had tried to bury his loathing on the newcomer as much as he could. For he knew it was not the same hate that he felt when someone was just annoying him with their glib tongue, unbecoming actions or bad posture. No. His anger for y/n grew beyond that.</p><p>...</p><p>Try as he would his eyes never left the visage of his so-called enemy. Deep inside him he worried about the changes their appearance would affect his life.</p><p>And he hated that thought, because currently, his life was perfect (albeit with a few bumps in the edges).</p><p>He watched them get in trouble with their fellow first years. Scoffed at their table manners. Judged the way they walked,talked, ran, everything that his eyes could take he would. Just to reassure himself that y/n’s opinion (or lack thereof) on him will never affect him.</p><p>...</p><p>Soon enough, y/n has also filled his dreams at night. Their  brighty smilling face, their cute laugh, their determined look when they fought amongst their friends against a Leona that has overblotted. </p><p>
  <em>Y/n was kind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/n was strong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/n was clever.</em>
</p><p>Vil woke up in cold sweat, realizing that he had watched the freshmen far too much. Quickly, he stood up from his plush bed and went to his vanity desk…</p><p>Vil almost screamed when he saw his face, and he would have if it wasn’t 3 am in the morning.</p><p>Y/n was making him lose sleep.</p><p>Y/n needs to be dealt with immediately.</p><p>...</p><p>His approach towards them was not without a challenge. They were always glued to the sides of their two Heartslabyul companions or to Jack.</p><p>Jack, he could approach Jack and use him to catch y/n’s attention, but it would be too uncharacteristic of him to do so. To proceed with his plans, he had to be subtle, or else his efforts may go to waste.</p><p>...</p><p>Finally, an opportunity arose during the most inopportune time for their headmaster. Someone has stolen a valuable piece of stone that regulated the school’s weather. Y/n was tasked to help, Kalim also obliged to do his best, and in retrospect Jamil had asked his help along with Professor Crewel to complete their plans.</p><p>“Y/n, back straight! ”</p><p>Surprisingly, y/n has found themselves in the presence of Vil. Alone.Training for their upcoming role during the heist.</p><p>They didn’t fully understand why they needed to learn etiquette and other such trivialities which was of no use to their role as Ruggie’s back up and partner in stealing the crown from the fairy queen.</p><p>They weren’t gonna walk the runway, nor do they plan to interact with the fairies. But Vil had emphasized the importance of making everything believable to the smallest of detail.</p><p>“One misstep and the plan goes to waste”, he had said as he put a book on their head with one hand while the other slid down their spine, sending sparks of electricity that made them stand taller.</p><p>Y/n had no choice but to relent, and thus for a few days they were stuck under their private tutelage every time after Leona and the others went back to their dorm.</p><p>...</p><p>Vil was in awe. Y/n has turned into a graceful swan and beautiful diamond in just a few days. Vil tried to hide  the extent of his feelings as he stared at them covered in the finest fabrics of gold and white, their floral accessories highlighting their brilliance.</p><p><em>Beautiful</em>.</p><p>Because of him.</p><p>And now they were looking at him, too. Like a student to their teacher. Grateful for his help.</p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p>He doesn’t quite like that look. That isn’t what he wanted at all.</p><p>...</p><p>After the fairy gala event y/n found themselves more often than not bumping into Vil. They would often converse during tea time as they often got invited to it.</p><p>Y/n would be lying that they didn’t like the semblance of peace they had when they were Vil, especially since they had been busy running around fixing the mess Grim tended to cause and doing Crowley’s errand.</p><p>Y/n would be lying if they say they weren’t charmed by Vil’s beauty , but they couldn’t deny that they held a certain distaste for the Queen in the beginning. Maybe because they were intimidating or because they reminded them of the celebrities back home. Nevertheless, whatever ill feelings they had had around Vil has slowly dissipated as they bonded.</p><p>Everything would’ve been perfect if the blond didn’t always tell them what to do or picked on their choices.</p><p>
  <em>But it’s fine. I guess. They’re only giving me advice and it’s not hurting anyone?</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>Vil was absolutely hurting. His skin wasn’t as top notch as he wanted it to be as he kept losing sleep over y/n’s words.</p><p>“<em>You should lighten up a bit, careful. Stress can cause wrinkles”.</em></p><p>Y/n’s comment had no malice in it, and Vil knew deep inside that their tone was that of someone merely jesting. But he couldn’t remove their comment from their head.</p><p>It was tearing his apart.</p><p>He wasn’t aware of how much y/n have affected affected how him perceived himself anymore.</p><p>
  <em>How can they have the audacity to critic him? They know nothing! Nothing!</em>
</p><p>That's when it struck him.</p><p>
  <em>Yes. They know nothing at all.</em>
</p><p>Then he should teach them more!</p><p>Teach y/n the importance of paying attention to him.</p><p>
  <em>Here I come, little potato, I’ll show you who’s in charge.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>It took a lot of convincing, a lot of sweet words here and there and a bargain with the headmaster to allow y/n to leave school and stay with him for winter break whilst Grim would man the ramschackle dorm (it took a lot of tuna cans to bribe the damn cat) . But he did it.</p><p>Now, he was watching as y/n said their farewells with their friends, giving both Heartslabyul boys a hug and Jack a quick pat on the head.</p><p>“Stay in touch, y/n!” One of them said, Deuce, if Vil remembers correctly.</p><p>“I will.” they replied, waving their hand that clutched the phone Crowley has oh so generously given her.</p><p>
  <em>They should go…</em>
</p><p>“Goodbye!” the boys said, as they stepped into the portal.</p><p>
  <em>Permanently would be perfect.</em>
</p><p>Y/n kept waving them goodbye until both had totally disappeared to the other side.</p><p>“Well then, shall we?”, Vil offered his hand to them, smiling gently under the large amount of concealer he had out under his eyes to hide the dark circles.</p><p>“Yes, let’s.” they took Vil’s soft hand to their own, smiling innocently as they entered the magic portal.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, it was the last time they’d be using it.</p><p>Not if Vil has anything to say about it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unhinged [Cater x Reader] Drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There was something about Cater that bothered you</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something about Cater that bugged you. Sure at first, he looked like just any other guy. He was always full of energy, always friendly and a lot flirty.</p><p>There was nothing wrong about that. In fact, he was like a stroke of sunlight in the rainy days.</p><p>So can anyone tell you, why whenever his eyes landed on you… You felt oh so suffocated? He’s casual touches felt hot, his voice too sweet, his smile a little eery.</p><p>Maybe it was just you, but you didn’t want to let your guard down. Especially since you’ve dropped off in an unfamiliar place.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Cater smiled as he watched you sleep peacefully. You were just too cute he couldn’t stop himself from taking more pictures of your sleeping form.</p><p>Things were getting a little too boring in NRC. But ever since you came things turned a little more lively.</p><p>
  <em>Gosh, he loved that about you!</em>
</p><p>Wherever you went, chaos started. You always find a way to get yourself in trouble, and you always find a way out.</p><p>
  <em>You were so entertaining!</em>
</p><p>And his followers in Magicam thinks so too! He’s been posting updates about the recent overblots on social media for a while now. And everyone is in awe about the 1st year who helped defeated them all.</p><p>Who would think that such a small, magic-less and fragile looking human could be so strong.</p><p>Cater was enamored.</p><p>So he followed you around. In the Heartslabyul dorm when you visited your friends, in the hallways, in the cafeteria…. In your room at night.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, the perks of having the ability to clone one self!</em>
</p><p>He could easily keep watch of his darling’s movements! Which means he won’t miss any of his beloved’s moments!</p><p>He feels especially close to them. He has watched them for so long. He’s positive he knew more about them than they know about themselves.</p><p>One day, you’d go to him yourself.</p><p>He was a patient man, or so he thinks, he’d rather you come to him than he come to you. For now, he’ll wait for you to notice him.</p><p>The burning intensity of his gaze would’ve bothered you long enough. And knowing your nature, you’ll go to him himself.</p><p>So he kissed you goodnight, and quietly left your room from the windows.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>You were left there in your bed. Shivering as goosebumps climbed up your skin, hands clinging tightly around the blanket wrapped around you.</p><p>You opened your eyes, fear  apparent on your face.</p><p>Sooner or later you’d need to confront him.</p><p>This is the third time he’s broken into your room… That you’ve known of… Who knows how many times he did so before?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mademoiselle Noir [Rook x Reader] Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The magic mirror deemed you magic-less, which had piqued Rooks curiosity even more. What’s more he noticed you didn’t understand what Crowley had said. What the magic mirror have told.</p><p>And neither could any of them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired from The song  Mademoiselle Noir by Hitrecord in Youtube<br/>(Written pre-Pomefiore arc)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were like lost lamb.</p><p>He mused. Looking at you shiver behind the inquisitive gaze of the students of NRC and its staff.</p><p>Crowley had brought you inside the halls, exclaiming that you were a student who got lost. But when you faced the magic mirror, removing the hoods of your robes letting your long dark locks reveal itself, it cannot be more apparent that you didn’t belong.</p><p>In the school.</p><p>In this world.</p><p>The magic mirror deemed you magic-less, which had piqued Rooks curiosity even more. What’s more he noticed you didn’t understand what Crowley had said. What the magic mirror have told.</p><p>And neither could any of them.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Crowley brought you to the Ramschakle dorm, unable to leave you behind. Through a series of gestures both of you had come to an understanding and he made you and Grim the school’s handyman until he could get to the bottom of things, but through a series of events you were soon accepted as a student.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Curiouser and curiouser.</p><p>You had Rook hooked from the get go, but now he was just enamored. From looking like a weak lamb on the first day of school, you have turned into a trickster, able to deceive both Leona, Azul, and Jamil, both notorious creatures he had long kept his eyes on.</p><p>He licked his lips as he hid behind a pillar quietly, watching as Crowley communicated to you that you need to watch over the other dorms as well just in case another overblot incident occurred.</p><p>He listened intently, excited to know you’d probably go to his dorm, his territory, next.</p><p>He didn’t miss how when you left, the headmaster had shook his head and commented how it seems that wherever you go, trouble also seem to arose.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah. That’s could be of use.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>It wasn’t long before things around you changed. How you’d notice people whispering around you, more so than ever, whenever you walked by. Your friends, Ace and Deuce, tried to reassure you with their gestures that everything is fine.</p><p>You had somewhat managed to understand those around you despite the language barrier, but it would still had been better if you could speak to them.</p><p>Maybe then you wouldn’t had felt more isolated.</p><p>For now, you tried to steel your resolve, counted on the trust you had on your friends.</p><p>And ignored how people pointed at your deathly pale complexion and dark eyes.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>It was so easy to instill fear to one’s prey, especially knowing their weaknesses.</p><p>Rook, as a hunter, knew that it is easier to corner an animal when they were scared and frantic. Separate it from its pack, make a couple of noise, and it would run blindly to his trap.</p><p>And that’s what he did. It’s funny how easily he fanned the flames to your demise in a few easy steps.</p><p>First it was the rumors. He was known to the school as someone with a sharp eye, a testament of it shown on how easily he could see Vil’s weight change despite it going unnoticed to others. So he made some comments here and there, how you seem to look weak but the moment there’s trouble your suddenly an experienced strategist who gave orders to the people around you; How the incidents you solved only became an incident in the first place when you arrived; How you seemed to have charmed half of the dorm leaders to help you out, to do your bidding ; It’s as if you controlled them. Additionally, of course, a person overblotting is an unusual incident, it can’t be a coincidence these events occurred when you arrived? Can it?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Sooner or later, a lot of people began to avoid you. They wouldn’t look you in the eyes. The dorm leaders whom you’ve helped tried to disperse the rumors, but they couldn’t find the source. But what’s more unnerving, is the fact when you look at them, you could see the doubt in their faces…directed at you.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Second, it was the isolation. As the rumors spread more and more, the bullying also started. It began with off handed comments you didn’t understand, but you could guess they were talking about you. Then someone was tripping you on your way to the cafeteria, in the library, in the classroom. The worse of it coming from a stray magishift frisbee hitting your head during P. E.</p><p>Ace and Deuce got in trouble when they took revenge for you, getting them suspended for a month, stuck in their dorm.</p><p>You tried not to cry and blame yourself. You wish you could explain to everyone what happened. But how could you? No one understood what you said.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The third and final blow had been Vil’s overblot. You had kept to your promise to Crowley to survey the other dorms, thus you had visited the Pomefiore a lot. Often chatting with Epel, who despite the rumors didn’t give a shit to it. It felt nice talking to someone, atleast trying to, as you communicated in hand and facial gestures.</p><p>You had encountered Vil frequently, as he was often chiding Epel. And with Vil was his ever present vice dorm head, Rook. You felt uneasy around him, he looked at you like he was looking at a target.</p><p>But that soon disappeared, because like a knight in shining armor, he had come to save you from several bullying incidents within the Pomefiore dorm and outside of it.</p><p>Too bad you didn’t know he was also feeding Vil with insecurities. From commenting on his weight, his looks and his actions. It was no surprise Vil overblotted with all the stress.</p><p>Like usual, you were able to save the day through your strategies.</p><p>If only Vil’s followers thought so, too. Soon, after the Pomefiore dorm leader’s overblot incident, you began to get anonymous messages on Magicam. People blaming you for Vil’s overblot,telling you to kill yourself and all sorts of nasty things.</p><p>5 million people who knew nothing of has suddenly became your enemy.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Rook found you crying alone behind the library. He approached you quietly, the sound of his foot steps non-existent when he approached you, offering a shoulder to cry on.</p><p>And cry you did.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He basked himself in the sound of your cries. You kept speaking in your language of your woes and in returned he only cooed.</p><p>“Do you know you’re one of the most interesting prey I had the pleasure of hunting?” he said in a tone ever so gentle, you mistook it for being words of comfort. “Such a beautiful creature.” His hand combing itself up and down on your long dark tresses.</p><p>You dug your head deeper into his chest, the scent of his cologne calming your nerves as tears continued to spill from your eyes. “And now you’re mine.”</p><p>He lifted your chin using his forefingers, directly looking in your eyes. Slowly, your eyes fluttered shut as you let the fatigue consume you. His kiss on your forehead soothing your tired soul.</p><p>“Thank you…”</p><p>“Je t'aime…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Other Side [ Lilia x Reader] Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You should've just kept your eyes on him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilia for the later part of his life has assumed a carefree personality. Come what may, he just goes with the flow. It isn’t as if he hasn’t already experience some things before, in fact he has experienced a lot of things. Was there for a lot of events, to the point that his picture was in the school’s history books.</p><p>Nothing fazed him.</p><p>That is until he met you.</p><p>You were peculiar, not only because of your origins but also your attitude.</p><p>You were stubborn to a fault that he found it endearing.</p><p>He loved the spark in your eyes when you fought through an enemy so obviously out of your league. More often than not he would watch you get beaten up: by the school delinquents who had nothing better to do, by the dorm leaders who overblotted, by your school work that was quite obviously so different with what you had back home and by the headmaster’s odd errands. You fought back again and again and again.</p><p>There was a huge chance that you would had died if you continued what you were doing, but you didn’t seem to mind. Didn’t seem to think of how awful it would be do die in another world far away from those whom you loved.</p><p>
  <em>You were interesting.</em>
</p><p>And living for so long was getting <em>boring </em>without something new.</p><p>There was always hope in your eyes: flaming, hot, fierce and mighty.</p><p>Oh, wouldn’t it be so interesting to watch it slowly dwindling?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Lilia found himself watching your every movements and it seems like you did too. But instead of running away from him, you ran towards him.</p><p>There was a bright glint in your eyes as you approached him</p><p>“Lilia-senpai, can I ask for your help?”.</p><p>Lilia blinked.</p><p><em>Help</em>?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>You explained your predicament to him, about Crowley’s incompetence in finding you a way back home, about being very tired all the time, and about your world.</p><p>He drank in any information you gave him.</p><p>Everything you said was interesting. Every expression you made was refreshing. Everything about you seems so fun, especially now he was experiencing it first hand and not from the sidelines.</p><p>He had made up his mind. He’ll help you, but not without a price.</p><p>“Sure, what do you want?” you asked so innocently, “ I promise I’ll repay you!”.</p><p><em>Ah</em>.</p><p>Promises.</p><p>Are you aware of how much those have power?</p><p>Lilia smiled. “I’ll tell you later”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>So the search began.</p><p>You two perused among the shelves of the library every break. You shared lunch together (to save time he explained). He walked you to your classes. You two texted each other.</p><p>And occasionally, during weekends he’d teleport you too to a new location, a book shop in the east, a museum in the north, and old abandoned castle with a vast library. Anywhere where you too could find a hint of your way out of Twisted wonderland.</p><p>It seems you two wouldn’t leave each other’s side.</p><p>You were so preoccupied with talking and traveling with your adorable senpai, you didn’t even notice how you were drifting further away from your friends, who were intimidated by Lilia’s aura.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Soon, Lilia has grown fond of your company and your presence began to linger in his mind whenever you two were apart.</p><p>Your voice.</p><p>Your scent.</p><p>
  <em>Your heartbeat whenever he moved too close to you.</em>
</p><p>The look on your face when he would tease and surprise you with his pranks, it was something that greatly enticed him. You had so many expressions.</p><p>But lately, you had began avoiding looking into his eyes.</p><p>If it were any other inexperienced youth they would’ve been confused. But he knew that look. He has seen it before.</p><p>
  <em>That was love.</em>
</p><p>The small fae couldn’t stop himself from sighing lovingly, a grin etching itself on his face as he gazed into the night.</p><p>“You seem to be in a good mood these days, Lilia.” His ward has mentioned, his eyes following the elder’s gaze, far far away until it reached a certain ramshackled dorm.</p><p>Lilia beamed. “It’s been quite fun, these days. I’ve learned things I never learned before.”</p><p>Malleus raised one fine eyebrow. For Lilia to say that was surprising, for something to exist that he hadn’t experienced before… How curious.</p><p>“Silver~” he called out jovially.</p><p>Silver, who was guarding the door outside hurriedly went in.</p><p>“What is it, father?” the tall young man inquired.</p><p>The sound of a tea cup falling and breaking on the floor reverberated within the walls followed by a flustered Sebek who apologize profusely.</p><p>“What do you think about the idea of me getting in a romantic relationship ?”. He asked, casually as if he was asking about the weather.</p><p>Lilia continued grinned, watching the surprised expression of his dorm mates.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the ramshackle dorm, you continued to read piles upon piles of books, bags heavily under your eyes.</p><p>You were grateful for Lilia’s help, but you were also very desperate to go home.</p><p>You missed your family.</p><p>Your friends.</p><p>Your old life.</p><p>And even though you appreciated the friends you had right now, Grim, Ace, Deuce, Jack, Epel and all the others, you couldn’t stay much longer.</p><p>It would hurt too much.</p><p>The goodbyes.</p><p>The memories.</p><p>The blossoming love you’ve had for a certain red-eyed fae.</p><p>You must go home now.</p><p>While it’s not too late.</p><p>You have to return to the other side before your heart breaks.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>You were avoiding him.</p><p>And Lilia, despite his seemingly unending patience granted by his old age, was becoming most vexed by the predicament.</p><p>It all started when you two visited another one of his favorite destinations when travelling, a catacomb under an ancient fort.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The place was dark and the atmosphere was heavy, and despite your insistence of acting brave, you had clung unto his arms.</p><p>“There are ancient writings hidden here.” the fae explained as you walked the narrow hallways, the sides lined up with large rectangular stone coffins. “ If I remember correctly, some are etched in stone." He continued, walking calmly and relishing in the warmth of your presence.</p><p>Your eyes kept looking anywhere but him, to the walls, to the windows, to the stone coffins, looking for something using only the dim glow of the floating orb he had conjured.</p><p>With one hand he cleaned off the dust and read the inscription, which was in ancient language.</p><p>” Here it is.“ He stopped, right in front of a giant statue of a woman… Or was it a man?</p><p>You couldn’t tell.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>You were so preoccupied trying to look over at what he was reading, you didn’t notice the quick change in his facial features.</p><p> </p><p>Then the light went out.</p><p> </p><p>With everything turned black, you couldn’t help yourself from panicking, walking blindly into the dark and tripping into something.</p><p> </p><p>You should have fallen unto the cold pavement. Instead you fell into a pair of warm hands.</p><p> </p><p>Adrenaline rushed into your body, the arms around your waist were large, far larger than your companion’s.</p><p>And the body..</p><p>The body was cold and encapsulated your small form.</p><p>"Y/N.”</p><p>But the voice….the voice was Lilia’s.</p><p>Your heart beat slowly calmed down, but before it could fully do so you were crushed in a strong embrace. Your face was buried in a large chest, and you could feel long tresses caressing your cheeks.</p><p>“<em>y/n</em>.” He said again. This time you heard the warmth in his voice, the longing… The love.</p><p>Your chin was lifted up by cool slender fingers, you couldn’t see but you knew he was looking at you.</p><p>His eyes was glowing in the darkness after all.</p><p>“Lilia-senpai—”</p><p>Then before you knew it you were silenced by a kiss.</p><p>You were so drowned into the the fact he had kissed you, you didn’t even notice you had closed your eyes to savor it. His cold lips against yours, his tongue which tried to slide its way into your wet cavern.</p><p>Or the fact that he had slowly began transporting both of you back to school,leaving the catacombs to burn in bright green flames, along with the things you also hadn’t notice before.</p><p>You were so distracted that you didn’t even notice the orb slowly regaining its light, illuminating the writing on the statue now marked by angry claws.</p><p>The modern wristwatch on top of one coffin, a smartphone on top of another, an earing, a comb, and a CD case of Sleeping beauty.</p><p>All things belonging from your world.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Lilia had to resort to watching you from afar again. He didn’t like it. He was used to being by your side,but now your always on the other side.</p><p>Of the cafeteria. The hallway. The streets.</p><p>It’s like you like teasing him with your presence. You kissed him back.</p><p>He doesn’t understand it.</p><p>
  <em>You kissed him back, why are you running away? Looking elsewhere.</em>
</p><p>It couldn’t be perhaps that you were able to read the inscription in the catacombs? The one which answered your question…. Of how to go home…</p><p>
  <em>No… Impossible. You couldn’t have possibly be able to read it…</em>
</p><p>Then why are you running away from him now? Always looking far away when you’re thinking.</p><p>
  <em>But of what?</em>
</p><p>We’re you thinking of him?</p><p>
  <em>Then why not come to him?</em>
</p><p>You have conquered his heart and had embedded yourself into his mind. He longed for you. For your love. For your attention.</p><p>But for you to avoid him as repayment for all the things you made him do, abandoning your promise. Abandoning him…</p><p>
  <em>How cruel.</em>
</p><p>Humans can be so cruel.</p><p>
  <em>But the fae could be so much more so.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Darling ~” the cooing voice of your lover reverberated in the empty dungeon walls. You were in so much pain,and yet you didn’t know why. You didn’t remember a single thing, but you feel like you should. There a growing sense of bitterness in your stomach… But maybe it was the hunger. You didn’t know…. You didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>“Come show me your beautiful eyes”. He said, and you followed his voice. Your empty eyes staring ay nothing but darkness. “ A little to the left, my dear, don’t look anywhere else.” He chided, the sound of his boots alerting you that he is near.</p><p> </p><p>Lilia gazed fondly at your battered form. You fought a good fight, resisting him, and he was almost impressed.</p><p> </p><p>You managed to find a way home without him, Crowley unexpectedly went through his promise. You were oh so close from leaving him.</p><p>You had said your goodbyes to your friends.</p><p>Packed your meager belongings.</p><p>Crowley had casted the spell on the Magic mirror.</p><p>
  <em>You were so so close.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The look on your face when he broke the mirror so easily made him fall for you all over again….</p><p>The terror. The disbelief. The betrayal.</p><p>You fought as much as you could, your friends joining you to only to lose with you.</p><p>He saw the fire in your eyes dim with each friend he had thrown up against the wall.</p><p>And Malleus? Tsunotarou, your night time friend ? Well, he had helped of course, siding with his guardian.</p><p>And so did all of Diasomnia.</p><p>The old crow had no choice but to give you up, before all hell breaks loose in NRC and more students get injured… Or die….</p><p>Now he has you in his grasp.</p><p>There’s no more fire in your eyes nor is there light.</p><p>He took away your vision.</p><p>What do you need it for if you’re only using it to look away from him?</p><p>Now all you have is him.</p><p>His presence.</p><p>
  <em>His love.</em>
</p><p>You’re right by his side where you belong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fealty [Silver x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Silver deserved you, didn't he?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love and devotion</p><p>Love and devotion was something you’ve always dreamed of receiving one day</p><p>To find someone who’d love you</p><p>Cherish you</p><p>Be with you</p><p>And you’d do the same</p><p>Give what you receive, pay it back equally</p><p>Because that’s how love works</p><p>A partnership</p><p>A promise</p><p>A contract of equals</p><p>And you thought you’d found that will Silver</p><p>A boy you once found sleeping under the shade of a tree</p><p>You woke him up, and he woke your heart up</p><p>And everything swiftly, smoothly, beautifully, found its way to the right track.</p><p>Or so you thought</p><p>His love for you and his devotion to duty</p><p>To loyalty</p><p>To family</p><p>And to his Lord</p><p>Made you love him as he was equally devoted to them as he was to you</p><p>But then he begins to be more absent</p><p>Begins to be more late</p><p>Begins to wander elsewhere</p><p>Begins to make excuses</p><p>Because he had to prove his loyalty,</p><p>Because he had to do his duties,</p><p>To his Lord</p><p>And you were left with crumbs</p><p>At first you tried to understand, you were patient, loving, and forgiving</p><p>It wasn’t his fault. He didn’t mean it.</p><p>But pity the things we love someone for sometimes becomes the things which begins our loathing.</p><p>And you can only accept being second place for too long until your burst</p><p>Love and devotion</p><p>That’s all you wanted.</p><p>Not everything. Not all of it.</p><p>Just some. Not all. But just enough of it.</p><p>Not broken pieces of it like left over bread thrown to the birds by an uncaring stranger who had nothing better to do and just found it as an interesting activity to do when there’s nothing else.</p><p>That’s what you felt like.</p><p>Silver says he’s sorry but you’ve heard it over and over again.</p><p>Silver says he loves you but he leaves you with a quick kiss and fleeting farewell.</p><p>Silver will take you to ride under the stars only to leave you behind in the streets because he has to return to his Lord’s side.</p><p>Silver will act like he loves you but proves otherwise.</p><p>Silver will say that he loves you but leaves, which was no surprise</p><p>Silver will do this.</p><p>Silver will do that.</p><p>Silver would not give you a sliver of his time.</p><p>Fuck that.</p><p>This wasn’t love.</p><p>This wasn’t a relationship, a partnership or whatever you have conjured in your love-sick mind</p><p>This was just a passing fling.</p><p>A passing fancy.</p><p>And since he did not care for you, like you for him,</p><p>Then he did not deserve your love nor your devotion.</p><p>So what if he looks for you, calls out for you, reach for your and even dreams and cries for you?</p><p>You’re tired</p><p>You want this to end</p><p>But you tell him and he doesn’t believe it</p><p>You explain to him and he doesn’t want to hear it</p><p>You scream at him and he pulls you close</p><p>You push him back and he turns white as a ghost</p><p>You sneer at him, glare at him, avoid him</p><p>Do all you can to forget him</p><p>But the boy does not let go</p><p>Where was this act of love when you needed it the most?</p><p>Now,everything you had perceived him to be feels like a joke you pulled on yourself</p><p>Silver didn’t want to let you go</p><p>He refused to, so he kneeled, and he begged and he cried and he pleaded</p><p>And it made you disgusted</p><p>Because once you leave he’ll straighten up and go back to his Master</p><p>Tears dried, stiff upper lip, straight back</p><p>And so you turned away</p><p>A pair of magenta eyes watching you go</p><p>Love and devotion</p><p>It seems like you cannot have both nor one</p><p>Thus should wake up from your fantasies</p><p>And so you did wake up…</p><p>When the sun has rose to greet the dawn</p><p>And you meet aurora-colored eyes staring back</p><p>Your leg tied back, your hands clasped in his hands</p><p>While he cried, and he pleaded and he apologized and…</p><p>He smiled…</p><p>And he thanked his master… And he thanked his father… And he thanked you…</p><p>And he kissed you, and he touched you, and he locked you up and protected you.</p><p>Because Silver was loyal.</p><p>Silver was loving.</p><p>And Silver did not want to let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More of a rambling than a oneshot, tbh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sweet Embrace [Trey x F!Pastel Goth Reader] Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“There is nothing more that I want to do than wrap my arms around you.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trey met her in the most mundane manner, during his daily run to Sam’s to buy his ingredients.</p><p>But unlike their mundane encounter, she was anything but the definition of “average”. And that’s how she caught his eyes.</p><p>The beginning of a budding poisonous infatuation.</p><p>🎂 🎂🎂</p><p>“Good morning, Trey!” greeted the shopkeeper behind the counter, sporting his usual deep purple attire. “Everything you want is IN STOCK NOW!” he declared.</p><p>“Goodmorning, Sam. I’m here to pick the order I asked for last week.” Trey said, as he gave the older man the receipt, listed there was the numerous ingredients he needer for this month’s unbirthday party. The first in the year, so everything must be perfect.</p><p>“Yes, yes. Wait a moment.” Sam replied going to the back to get Trey’s order.</p><p>“Take your time.” the green haired man replied as he tried to stifle a yawn. Trey was quite tired, ever since MC went back to their world, Riddle has become fussier than usual, and it was his duty as a friend and as the vice dorm leader to make sure Riddle doesn’t blow up.</p><p>“Huh?” Trey caught a scent coming from somewhere, it smelled sweet with a tinge of spice. It reminded him of a hearth during winters, the cozy blankets during rainy seasons,and of candy after a bad day.</p><p>It smelled like comfort.</p><p>Trey shook his head awake.</p><p>What an odd scent.</p><p>But the now-fourth year couldn’t but follow the wafting smell as he unconsciously went out of the store and around it.</p><p>🎂🎂🎂</p><p>Soon he found himself at the back room, and he was surprised to find small tables, the one you see in cafes, strategical placed in what was supposed to be Sam’s backyard.</p><p>There were also large umbrella stands in the middle of the said tables to keep off the heat foe its potential customers.</p><p>“Hello there!”</p><p>Trey’s ears followed the voice, turning his head to find the source.</p><p>Coming out from the the store’s back dorm was a woman… Eh girl.</p><p>She was wearing a dark apron and had a bunch of assorted flowers in her hand.</p><p>But that wasn’t the most noticeable trait about her. Trey doesn’t know much about fashion but at one glance he knew her style was more on… The unique side.</p><p>Her hair was the color of bubblegum and it was tied in two high buns, secured by… Was that tiny skull pins?</p><p>She wore a black choker with a pendant shaped like a cross. Her brows was shaped in a perfect arc that would’ve probably gotten Vil’s approval. The eye make up that lined her eyes were dark but complemented her large eyes while her lips were red as a cherry.</p><p>There was a lot take in.</p><p>Everything but her make up was in pastel colors.</p><p>“Good morning, I didn’t mean to snoop around, but I smelled something and couldn’t help but follow it here.” Trey explained, trying to act like he wasn’t just observing her. That would be weird. And to be honest, studying from a an all boy’s school he didn’t really know how to approach women.“ I didn’t know there’d be someone… ”</p><p>The girl moved passed him and nodded, acknowledging his explanation as she started to place the flower ornaments on the vases in the table. “That’s good.”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“That’s great. It means that I’ve gotten the results I wanted.” she said as she went to table to table, arranging flowers here and there before she stopped in front of him. “ I’m y/n. Y/N L/N.” she reached out her hand for a handshake.</p><p>Trey took it and they shook hands.</p><p>When he was about to let go, she didn’t and instead pulled his arm towards the door. The young man was so flustered by the event he couldn’t help but follow her through the door.</p><p>🎂 🎂🎂</p><p>They ended up in a kitchen.</p><p>“I was baking some treats, you know, to sell for the cafe.” y/n said as she let go of the third year’s hand. “And the first batch are done. Sam said they tasted good but that really isn’t the criticism I’ve been looking for.” she continued as she gestured for him to sit on the tall seats in kitchen island.</p><p>He obliged.</p><p>“ If my guess is right, you’re the one who ordered a bunch of baking ingredients, yes? ” the young woman said, her purple skirts following her movement as she took a tray of buns from the rack. “ Meaning you’re a baker and I really need a baker’s opinion right now. ” she took some of the buns, put it in a small basket, then proceeded to put it in front of Trey</p><p>“If you don’t mind?” she asked, gesturing for him to take one.</p><p>Trey was too caught up with the events that he obliged easily, taking the still warm bread in his hand and taking a bite.</p><p>Then he was out of it.</p><p>The taste. How could he describe it? It tasted like the way it smelled. Like comfort.</p><p>Soon he had relaxed his tense shoulders as the week’s fatigue was chased away by the peculiar but welcome taste.</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>Trey woke up from his revelry, feeling a little embarrassed that he had actually closed his eyes to savor the taste and that he had already eaten half of the bread in the basket.</p><p>“Ah yes, thank you. It has a unique taste.”</p><p>“And by unique you mean?”</p><p>“Well, it’s the first time I’ve eaten bread like this. It, the texture is soft and it melts in my mouth easily in a few chews.”</p><p>“And what did it taste like to you?” the girl implied, leaning in a little, her sparkling eyes on him. If he squints a little he could see a tattoo of roses peaking from her plain white butterfly collars on her collarbone. (But he didn’t, or so he would say).</p><p>“ I couldn’t really pinpoint a flavor. But it tasted like..”</p><p>“Comfort?” she grinned.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Great! Great! Great,” she cheerfully cheered as she went towards one of the ovens to look at the other dough she was cooking. “Comfort. Beauty. Nostalgia. Puppylove.” She listed.</p><p>“Huh?” Trey has never been more perplexed in his life, what was she saying?</p><p>“Today’s menu. The starting menu of the cafe.” she explained. Then she turned to him. “Better go back to the store Mr. - -?”</p><p>“Clover.Trey Clover.” he said, still in a little daze.</p><p>“Yes. Mr Trey Clover. Or would you prefer Trey? or Clover?”</p><p>He looked at the girl who looked maybe atleast 2 years older than he was.</p><p>“Trey is fine.”</p><p>“Ok then. Trey, thank you for helping me. As a token of my appreciation I’m giving you the rest of the bread you’ve eaten.”</p><p>Before the green-haired man can politely decline, she was already pushing the basket into his arms and leading him out of the door.“ If anyone asks where you’ve gotten it, just tell them my location. Thank you very much. You can go now, Sam must be looking for you!”</p><p>And with the realization that she was using him as a walking advertisement he found a door shutting in front of his face.</p><p>With that, Trey was dumbfounded.</p><p>🎂🎂🎂</p><p>After that incident Trey had wanted, as much as he could, to avoid meeting the girl. Not because he hated her but because she was coming on too strong for him. She seems like a person who’d cause him a lot of trouble and he already had a lot of his plate right now.</p><p>When he got back to Sam’s he was given a quick explanation for who the stranger in the back was.</p><p>The girl was someone he owed a favor to, (a surprising feat), and Crowley owns Sam a favor so there she was, a new NRC employee manning a cafe behind Sam’s. She was a witch, he had mentioned then went back to greet the other customers.</p><p>🎂🎂🎂</p><p>It seems like the young woman’s cafe was booming, especially after Trey gave the left over bread to Ruggie and a few students passing by.</p><p>A lot of students liked her baking. He’d heard from Cater, ever looking for a new thing to post about, that the bread Nostalgia was the crowd favorite.</p><p>He had shown the green-haired man a video of the Adeuce+Grim trio taking a bite of a cupcake and bursting into tears calling out MC’s name. In fact, Cater seems to had a lot of video of the now-second years eating the same pastry crying out the same.</p><p>Trey vowed he isn’t gonna let Riddle eat one. Oh, the trouble and grief that would’ve caused his friend who had an unrequited love with the otherworlder who went back home.</p><p>🎂🎂🎂</p><p>Burn out.</p><p>The kid was obviously burned out Y/N had noted as she arrived to pick some cashews in the botanical gardens. She had wanted to try to make a new recipee, intending to add something new in her cafe’s menu, and she had happened to walk upon Trey who has tending some strawberries.</p><p>She was gonna go on her way after greeting him but she couldn’t ignore the bags under his eyes and his pallid face.</p><p>“Trey, do you think you could help me?” she asked.</p><p>“Huh? What, I’m kind of busy.” He replied, his eyes never leaving the plant,as he crouched down.</p><p>Busy with what?</p><p>Watching the strawberries photosynthesizing?</p><p>Y/N rolled her eyes, biting her purple painted lips as she contemplated whether she should just let the boy be.</p><p>She took a looked at him again.</p><p>The first time she saw him, or met him rather, he looked like the kind of responsible man her parents back home would’ve ordered around, like her older brother.</p><p>He looked kind, he acted polite and he seems to be level-headed.</p><p>But people like that are prone to overworking themselves. She knew the first time he saw him, the ghost of exhaustion hidden in his eyes, that he was burdened with something. That’s why she offered some of her freshly baked bread, Comfort. She wouldn’t had done so if it wasn’t for that fact, she has trusted Sam’s judgement the first time but she had to have an excuse in feeding the green-haired boy who had appeared before her then, and he had seemed so zoned out he ate food from a stranger.</p><p>Sighing silently, she tucked a baby-blue strand of hair behind her ears. “Come on, I just need to find where they planted the cashews. Don’t worry, I’ll give you a treat as a thank you.” she said, hiding the exasperation in her words.</p><p>The young man in front of her knit his eyebrows together. He seems to want to say no, but before he could, Y/N had sighed dramatically, her perfectly manicured hand fell on her forehead, her curled purple and blue hair following her movements as she leaned back a bit. “Please?”</p><p>Trey conceded.</p><p>🎂🎂🎂</p><p>Trey knew y/n was lying. She had been in NRC for half a year, she definitely knew where the cashews were,but still she asked for his help. Trey couldn’t avoid looking at her, wary, as he lead him.</p><p>She was wearing black halter top designed with a pentagram, its holes showing a climbing vines and roses on her collarbone. Her skirts were dark purple, plated, and she wore black stockings over black combat boots while on her hands were fishnet gloves. Completing her ensemble was a silver skull shaped pendant.</p><p>Trey shook his head.</p><p>Since when did he note on other people’s fashion style? It must’ve been because she was so eye-catching he couldn’t help himself (or maybe it was because when Vil visited him, the Pomefiore dorm leader talked and talked about the cafe owner’s sense of style for over an hour).</p><p>🎂🎂🎂</p><p>“Eat.”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“Eat up. It’s a thank you gift for helping me.” the girl in front of him explained as she sat on one of the benches. Patting the other side, she gestured for him to seat down as she opened the picnic basket in her hand. “This was suppose to be for my afternoon snack breaks, but it doesn’t hurt to eat a little earlier than plan."She took a container of different colored cookies.” Come on sit. “</p><p>Trey would’ve said no, but seeing y/n’s determined face, he was sure she wouldn’t let him leave with a bite. So he obliged, giving in and sitting down next to her.</p><p>Y/n silently passed her a cookie.</p><p>"Comfort?” he asked.</p><p>“If you mean comfort cookies, yes. Cookies are always nice for comforting people. But the flavor, no. That’s a different kind of cookie.” she grinned. “Go on. Take a bite. Nothing bad.”</p><p>🎂🎂🎂</p><p>One bite and Trey was taken to memory lane. Vivid memories flooding his mind.</p><p>He remembered playing with his friends after school back at home. Remembered the smell of cake the first time he baked, a little burnt but still tasty. He recalled the feeling of meeting Chenya and Riddle the first time. Then the joy he felt when he got the acception letter from NRC. Lastly, he remembered the unbirthday party after Riddle’s overblot,laughing at how the red-head put oyster sauce in the tarts.</p><p>Before he knew it, Trey was crying. Small tears have gathered into his eyes falling on his cheeks. He was sniffing as he took the last bite.</p><p>🎂🎂🎂</p><p>Y/N watched as the boy in front of her came undone.</p><p>He must’ve been so tired.</p><p>The problem with people like Trey, those who were responsible and kind, was that they don’t know when to stop. Don’t know that the burdened they carried was a little bit too much and that they need to rest. In fact, she was sure Trey was the type of person to worry and fret over others without taking his own advice.</p><p>Tsk. Tsk.</p><p>She stayed silent as the young boy cried.</p><p>Most of the time. The best way to release one’s stress is to cry.</p><p>Once she heard the sniffing die down a little, she passed him a tissue which he took, but instead of blowing his nose as expected he took of his glasses and used the tissue to cover his eyes as he propped both his elbows on his knees, both hands on his face.</p><p>🎂🎂🎂</p><p>Trey didn’t know how long he cried. But he felt a little better, albeit a little sleepy. Raising his head up, it took his eyes a few seconds to adjust as the last remnant of tears disappeared with a wipe of the tissue. After a few massages on his head, waiting for the light headedness to fade a way, he wore his glasses. Looking at his side, he found that y/n wasn’t there anymore,but on her seat a small thermos stood.</p><p>He picked it up and under it was a note.</p><p>“Mint tea. Drink up.”</p><p>It read. Simple and concise.</p><p>Trey chuckled at the note, it sounded very much like the writer, demanding but thoughtful. He took the thermos and opened it, the smell of mint immediately hitting his senses.</p><p>🎂🎂🎂</p><p>“Had a good cry?” Y/n asked as she returned from picking cashews,on her hand a pail full of them. “I see you’ve drank the tea. I hoped you like it.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you.” the green-headed boy replied. His face was looking less sickly before, but his eyes was a little red from crying his hearts out. “What was the flavor. Of what I ate?” he inqured.</p><p>“You haven’t guessed yet?” y/n teased as she sat next to him stretching her legs a little.</p><p>“Well I had an idea.” Trey smiled back to her teasing. “Nostalgia?”</p><p>“Nope.” she said, popping the “p”.</p><p>“Hmm, I thought it was.” he contemplated. “Then…Joy?”</p><p>“Happiness to be exact.” she answered, leaning back on the bench as she closed her eyes, head basking in the sunlight. “ It’s what happiness tastes like. At first it’s normal to think it’s nostalgia because you begin to recall the past. But not everything nostalgic is connected to a happy memory.” she explained.</p><p>“I must say, your pastries are….-"Trey tried to look for a word.</p><p>” Out of this word? “Y/n finished, opening one eye and looking at him.Trey chuckled.</p><p>"Well,yes.” he replied. “Thank you…” he said, voice a few volumes down.</p><p>“Hey, Trey. Mind if I give you some advice?” she asked, eyes focusing on his face.</p><p>Trey was flustered by her piercing eyes, but nodded.</p><p>“Don’t take on everything by yourself ,if you can get some help do it”</p><p>Was something she wanted to say, but looking at the nature of the person she’s talking to, she was sure he’d heard it before but didn’t do anything about it.</p><p>“Don’t be a fool.”</p><p>“What?” Trey was once again taken a back.</p><p>“Don’t be a fool, Trey. When you’re tired, stop pushing yourself forward. You’ll only end up worse by the end of the day. You might think you’re fixing things by taking it on yourself to solve the problem, but it’ll only prolong the pain.”</p><p>“Excuse me but-”</p><p>“No. Let me finish” she stopped him, using an acrylic painted finger to shush him. “I don’t know the details, but it always ends up the same for people like you. Burned out and tired by the end of the day, and instead of sleeping at night you’ve got a dozen things on your mind. I’m not saying to should abandon your duties, I’m saying that you have to think of youself. ”</p><p>Trey was too dumbfounded to speak.</p><p>“ Cry yourself to sleep,take a nap, bake,or take a small break if you must, whatever helps you cope. But by the end of the day, you have to think of yourself. "she continued, taking a deep breath."You’ll never help others the way you want to if you don’t take care of yourself.” she closed her eyes, trying to push away memories from her past. “Or one day, you’ll slip up because you’re too tired to do things you’re used to do perfectly, and the next thing you know you’re wallowing in self-pity. Even though messing up wasn’t exactly your fault.”</p><p>“No one wants to wake up one day feeling  unmotivated in anything they’ve once found joy in to be tiresome. ” she took another breath as her voice became quiet as a whisper .“ So think of yourself. Acknowledge the fact that you’re tired and you want to stop.” She leaned towards him.“ Rest when you need to, Trey. ”</p><p>The young man in front of  her couldn’t help but nod at her words.</p><p>🎂🎂🎂</p><p>Later that night, Trey laid on his bed, thinking of her words.</p><p>And when he closed his eyes to sleep, her words still rang in his ears.</p><p>🎂🎂🎂</p><p>Soon enough after that encounter, y/n and Trey had become a little closer. They’d greet each other when they meet at Sam’s, Trey would sometimes eat at her cafe during lunch. And sometimes they’d share recipees from their home towns.</p><p>Trey couldn’t lie that he had grown to like the girl’s company.</p><p>Maybe because she has seen his vulnerable side or maybe because she was straightforward but kind.</p><p>There’s something about her that made him smile whenever he thought of her.</p><p>🎂🎂🎂</p><p>Trey and y/n have now grown close to the point that during weekends they’ve began baking together. Trey has also began to see some of her other quirks. She seems to be a mix of sunshine and dark clouds. She was sweet but she hits blunt. She likes basking in the sun but seems to also enjoy the rain and dark clouds (its relaxing). She often reads books about the darkest time of history, books about horror, tragedy and the folly of men. She had mentioned psychological thriller books were her favorite, but she also liked reading fairytales and myths about the stars, the moon and other heavenly bodies.</p><p>She was a mix of things that usually contrast.</p><p>She was unapologetically herself and Trey found that eandering.</p><p>Her honesty.</p><p>Her creativity.</p><p>Her unique beauty.</p><p>Her.</p><p>🎂🎂🎂</p><p>“Trey, pass me the lemon please.” she said as she began mixing the ingredients in the mixer.</p><p>“Here.” Trey passed it to her as he turned his focus back on the unbirthday cake he was making.“You know, I never really understood how you made the flavors that you do.” he commented.</p><p>“Hmmm, well a master never tells her secret…” she waited for the ingredients to mix. “ but since you’re a friend I don’t think it’s gonna bite me back if I tell you some of it.”</p><p>“Do tell, Ms. Master baker.” he teased.</p><p>“I do it normally. The first part I mean. I bake my pastries as any baker would, with precision, passion and a recipee I’ve created from years of practice.” she winked.</p><p>“No magic?” he joked, but she nodded.</p><p>“Baking is magic, Trey.” she quipped. “But kidding aside, no there’s no magic or enchantments involved. It’s just making sure I mixed the right herbs, spices and every ingredient to create a certain taste and certain smell that would trigger a person’s sesnses and a certain part of their brain that houses the emotions and the memory. ”</p><p>“ Ah. So like science. ” he summed up.</p><p>“ Science and witchcraft along with baking have things they have in common. You have to put your feelings into it, your passion and determination to make things work, there’s trial and error, and there’s always something you have to use for an exchange, and there’s alot of steps and ingredients to be accounted for.” she winked.</p><p>“ So they are. ” he agreed.</p><p>Ring. Ring.</p><p>“ It seems like someone’s calling you. ”</p><p>“ Ah yes, let me check. "she took her mobile from her trousers,and for a moment Trey saw her flinch when she read the caller’s ID.</p><p>” Give me a sec, can you watch the batter. “</p><p>🎂🎂🎂</p><p>When y/n came back, Trey couldn’t avoid the fact that she looked troubled.</p><p>” Hey y/n. Are you ok? “he asked, as he heard her sniff, her back turned from him as she prepared the cream.</p><p>” Ah. Well. Yes. No biggie. “she said, but there was an edge in her voice. She sounded heartbroken…. Tired.</p><p>They continued to bake silently and soon enough Trey had put the finished unbirthday cake in the fridge while y/n had lemon pie secured in a quiant box.</p><p>🗡 🗡️🗡️</p><p>” Thanks for the help, Trey.“ she said as they walk back to Sam’s. "You know you don’t have to walk me back.”</p><p>“No problem, I wanted to get fresh air anyway.” he looked at her, offering a gentle smile.</p><p>As they rounded up a corner, she bumped into some people. Some… Less than pleasant company.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going, bitch.” one of them snarled, a savanaclaw student by the looks of it.</p><p>“ Look at that man, she dropped her box” another said, pointing at the box of pie being crushed by the others foot. “ he laughed.</p><p>Trey had immediately went to y/n to help her up then shot a venomous look at the two men in front of him.</p><p>How dare them?</p><p>For the first time in his life, Trey felt his logic leave him and all that he could see was red.</p><p>He wanted to fight someone.</p><p>Wanted to hurt them for hurting y/n.</p><p>But before he could make his move and throw a punch, a bright light came from a pentagram that suddenly appeared.</p><p>Trey watched wide eyed as tiny creatures with little horns, stick-like figures and sharp claws. He watched them as they crawled up the startled savanaclaw students who tried to swat them away to no avail as more and more demons sprang up.</p><p>Finally, the two had had enough and began to run away like headless chickens as the last batch of demons crawled out from the pentagram before it closed.</p><p>"Trey…” Trey swivelled his head as he took in the sight of y/n standing up weakly, her hand on her head and a tired look in her eyes. “Trey.” She reached out her hand as she took a step forward then losing her balance, falling into Trey’s strong embrace as she lose consciousness.</p><p>🗡️🗡️🗡️</p><p>Trey felt pathetic as he watched her sleep in the infirmary.</p><p>I couldn’t protect her.</p><p>He looked absolutely heartbroken as he remember how he was no help to her. Now she was drained from summoning a batch of demons, stuck in bed because he couldn’t protect her.</p><p>“Trey….” he shot out from his seat when he heard her call out to him. She reached out her hand. “Wanna hear my story?”.</p><p>Trey would’ve told her to go rest, bur he knew she would’ve rebelled at the idea.</p><p>He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>🗡️🗡️🗡️</p><p>And tell a story she did. She told him about her life. She was born as one children of an illustrious family of witches and warlocks. They had a long family history of bearing powerful men and women who thrived in the field of dark magic. It was an ancient family with ancient history and ancient traditions and rules to be upheld. And y/n hated it. The stifling life style, the suffocating rules, the dark wardrobe ( traditional color of the family) and the fact that she wasn’t like them, at all. Her magic wasn’t powerful and she’s easily drained, earning the ire of her relatives and seen as an embarassment of her family. She was completely alone with no ally in the giant mansion she’d call home, that is if wasn’t for her second brother. He was kind, and he was loving and he was the comfort she had seeked. He would sneak her some baked goodies whenever she was grounded. But everything changed when her eldest brother died and her second brother was named the new heir.</p><p>There were no more cookies at night or reading stories at bedtime.</p><p>Everyone’s eyes was on him 24/7 that he lost his spark. He was overworked, taking every burden for himself, and never taking a break. He lost the motivation to do the things he once loved while he word hard on the things he had once despised. Not because he wanted to but because he was burdened with expectations. Shackled by more than dozens eyes on him. She offered her help, asked him to run away and join her so they could leave the suffocating life they lived in. All she got as a reply was a declaration on being officially disowned by the family during her 18th birthday, banished to the streets.</p><p>Y/n had felt betrayed.</p><p>That was the day she promised that she’d never be like him. She’ll unapologetically be herself and do what she wants.</p><p>Now after 2 years, she gets a call from her older sister telling her brother her brother has collapsed a few weeks ago before succumbing to fatigue. In his last breath calling her name and apologizing.</p><p>🗡️🗡️🗡️</p><p>The young girl in front of him sobbed,and Trey couldn’t help but feel pity for her. She looked so heartbroken.</p><p>She was alone.</p><p>She has no one to protect her.</p><p>Without thinking Trey took her in his arms. “Ssshh. Sshh. It’s ok. Just cry it all out”. He comforted, one hand on her waist while the other ran his fingers on her hair to soothe her.</p><p>Y/n shifted a little as she continued to sob, hiding her tearstained face by the crook of the Heartslabyul’s vice dorm leader’s neck as her arms clutched his shirt.</p><p>For about 10 minutes or so, the only sound that was heard in the infirmary were muffled sobs and Trey’s cooing voice.</p><p>“Thank you, Trey.” the girl said once she had calmed down, wiping the tear track on her eyes, ruining her mascara in the process. “For listening.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>🗡 🗡️🗡️</p><p>That night, Trey had realized something as he laid in his bed and recalled y/n trembling in his arms.</p><p>He wanted to protect her.</p><p>He wanted to be by her side.</p><p>And he wanted to hurt the people who hurt her.</p><p>Trey had undeniably fallen down the rabbit hole.</p><p>Because he was completely, ruthlessly inlove with Y/N L/N.</p><p>🗡️🗡️🗡️</p><p>With love so strong, people can sometimes become ruthless to protect the ones they love.</p><p>After the incident, Trey knew he had to hurt the boys who hurt his love back. Nevermind that they had deep claw marks on their faces due to the incident, they need to be punished.</p><p>Asking for Leona’s help would’ve been the correct way to deal with the problem, but knowing the Lion’s temperament, he was sure their punishment would be light.</p><p>Leona’s too busy sulking about MC leaving (more than he care to admit).</p><p>And that’s how he had the idea.</p><p>It was oh so simple to tamper with y/n’s recipee. After all she had mentioned it was simple science. So he gathered all the knowledge he had and found all the necessary ingredients. He didn’t know much about witchcraft but his best subject was alchemy. Just exchange and mix a few ingredients here and there and the “Comfort” mixed with “Nostalgia” became “Fear and Wrath”.</p><p>And so his plans came into fruition as he went to Leona to tell him what happened. Like he had guessed, the students gained nothing but a list of chores from Ruggie as Leona didn’t care for the matter.</p><p>So one day, while the two delinquents were assigned to bring Leona’s lunch, Trey had subtly bumped into them and apologized,silently exhanging the bread.</p><p>Later that day, rumors began to spread that Leona went on a rampage, calling out MC’s name and destroying everything in his path. Ruggie was lucky enough to have Jack run for help as he hid, but the two boys who brought the Dorm leaders lunch didn’t share the same luck as they took the brunt of the attack.</p><p>Broken ribcages, bruised skin, deep gashes and claw marks on their torso, mauled legs.</p><p>It was gruesome and a week-long media blackout was enforced,  Crowley threatening to expel anyone who even mentions it or posts about it on social media, to hide what happened. The event needed to be kept underwraps as Leona was still, after all, a prince.</p><p>It was utter chaos.</p><p>Trey should have felt guilty, he was aware he’s done something heinous, but he just couldn’t let them be.</p><p>After all, you did say he should do whatever helps he cope and think of himself.</p><p>And so when you ran into his arms when you heard the news about those two unlucky boys, he couldn’t help but think he’d made the right decision.<br/>🗡️🗡️🗡️<br/>What?“ Trey dropped his fork down as he tried to comprehend what you just said.</p><p>"I’m leaving NRC” y/n said, taking a scoop of her parfait. “I’ve saved enough to start a bakery of my own.I’ve been saving for 2 years now, and I already found a place. I’m moving there next week.”</p><p>“I’m…. Happy for you.” Trey beamed, hiding the fact that he felt angry. Why would she tell him now? Next week? Next week was too soon. He didn’t have time to prepare.</p><p>How could he stop her?</p><p>He didn’t want her to leave.</p><p>How can he protect her if she’s far away?</p><p>“ Thank you. "y/n grinned happily, bubblegum colored head bobbing up and down to the music only she can hear .” It’s fresh start. It feels like an achievement, I’ve built myself from the ground up and I’m really excited “she chirped, taking another scoop of whipcream,some getting on her nose.</p><p>Trey offered her a napkin, but she was far too busy humming to herself that she didn’t notice.</p><p>She looks happy.</p><p>Trey leaned a little towards her, which took the girl’s attention, and gently wiped the cream from her nose.</p><p>She said a soft thank you as she wiggled her nose, beaming brightly.</p><p>He wanted to protect her. But if he kept her here, she’d be… Unhappy.</p><p>Trey wanted to protect y/n,but to do that he had to sacrifice her smile.</p><p>And he just can’t do that.</p><p>🗡️🗡️🗡️</p><p>Months later, Trey laid on his bed, obviously tired from graduation preparation and practice, but still he continued to scroll through Magicam.</p><p>Y/N leaving took a hard hit on him, leaving him feeling restless and incomplete.</p><p>The daily chats on Magicam wasn’t enough and he craved her presence more and more after each call she’d made.</p><p>He had followed her on her Magicam account and her othet social media accounts. Drinking in everything she posts, pictures of the bakery, advertisements of her pastries, selfies everything he could consume just to feel like she wad there by his side. He had even employed Jade’s help to find more about you, your background and your history. He didn’t mind he had to work extra hours in the kitchen to provide for Mostro Lounge deserts as payment for his service.</p><p>He was tired, yes, but every time he thinks of you, his fatigues disappears.</p><p>If only he could go to you.</p><p>🗡️🗡️🗡️</p><p>A knock on his door woke him up from his stupor, he quickly stood up and put his phone on the bedside as he greeted Riddle on the door.</p><p>He looked sheepish.</p><p>"Trey… Can I talk to you about something?” he asked, voice quieter than usual.</p><p>“Sure, come inside. I’ll prepare some tea.” Trey said, about to fetch some from the kitchen.</p><p>“No.” Riddle stopped him. “ Lets ignore rule 32 today,” There must be always tea prepared when a guest arrives “. I.. I just really need to talk to you.”</p><p>Trey raised his eyebrow but didn’t question it further, offering riddle a seat while he sat on his bed.“ What is it?”</p><p>“I’d like to apologize.”</p><p>“Huh?” Trey was taken offguard. “For what?”</p><p>“I’ve been a bad dorm leader. I haven’t even noticed that I’ve worked you to the bone until you collapsed last week.” he confessed.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>So that was it.</p><p>But Trey didn’t collapse because of Riddle’s orders (although it played a part ), it was because he had stayed up late for a month with a few hours of sleep to complete the order from Mostro Lounge.</p><p>“ It’s not your fault, Riddle. I just didn’t notice how tired I was.” Trey explained, trying to appease Riddle’s nerves.</p><p>“But still! I’m the dorm leader, I’m responsible for those I rule over!” he burst out, calm facade gone ad tears bordered his eyes. “And as a friend, I should’ve noticed. For that, I’m really sorry. And it’s not just last week, it was the whole year!” He sniffed. “ I’ve been… Temperamental, more so than ever… Because… Because….”</p><p>“Because MC left.” Trey finished, voice feint.</p><p>“My feelings have hindered me from doing what’s right and performing my duties.” Riddle added. “And that’s unacceptable.”</p><p>Trey would’ve agreed if it was months ago, before the year started, before Y/N came into his life. That Riddle was too lost inlove. But now he completly understands.</p><p>“Riddle, its not your fault you’re inlove.” he said, passing a napkin to the red head from his drawer. “You still did your work properly, and to be honest, we’re used to your temperament…. Though it won’t hurt to turn it down a bit.” He added. “No harm done.”</p><p>Riddle wiped his eyes, laughing at his little joke. “Ace would say the opposite.”</p><p>“Ace is ace. He has a sharp tongue”. Trey chuckled. “But then again, his honesty his one of his best qualities. Remember when he scolded you so hard after the overblot incident?”</p><p>Riddle chuckled at the memory.</p><p>“I was taken aback, but I agreed. I knew behind those words he was actually doing me a favor.”</p><p>🗡️🗡️🗡️</p><p>For a couple of hours they talked and reminisce about the past. The good ones, the funny ones and the sad ones.</p><p>“Graduation is near. What do you want to do?” Riddle asked out of the blue.</p><p>“Help in my parents bakery, maybe take over it someday.” Trey answered his usual lines. That has been his plan for a while. “You?”</p><p>“I plan to follow my own path. I’m gonna be a healer, to continue the illustrious Rosehearts legacy. But this time, I’m following mu rules. "Riddle replied, voice full of determination.</p><p>For a moment it was quiet.</p><p>” Have you ever thought of doing something without thinking of the consequences? “ the red-hair asked quietly, a sad edge on his voice.</p><p>” Why do you ask? “ Trey questioned.</p><p>” There’s a consequence for everything, and that’s what stopping us from doing what we want. “Riddle looked up the ceiling.” I’ve wondered so many times… What if I confessed to MC? Would they had said yes? Would they had stayed? But I didn’t. I didn’t because I knew there were consequences. If she says yes but chooses to still left after. If she says no and then left faster. If she says yes and stayed with me. “ he closed his eyes.</p><p>” And I’ll newer know because I thought of the consequences before anything else. “he continued, then he opened his eyes and looked at Trey seriously.” Thats why Trey, you should pursue what you want, especially now that its within reach.“</p><p>"What are you saying?” Trey asked, perplexed.</p><p>“ I know that you like l/n-san. I saw you smile whenever you mentioned her and I’ve seen you with her a lot of times, you looked so happy. And when she left…” His voice got quiet. Soon he was fumbling on his shirt, looking for something in the pockets. “Here.”</p><p>“What is this?"He asked as he reached for a piece of paper. It was a ticket. A ticket to where y/n was. </p><p>” Its a ticket to where she is, you can avail that anytime you want. Soon after graduation or a few months after. “ Riddle saw his inquisitive stare.” Cater showed me her account on Magicam, and it wrote her address there. So I bought a ticket during the weekend. Think of it as an apology gift. “</p><p>Trey couldn’t hide his smile.</p><p>Riddle was a good friend. And albeit he really need it because he was already planing to go there anyways, it warmed his heart that Riddle was supporting him.</p><p>” Thank you.“ he said, gratefulness written in his eyes.</p><p>Riddle blushed and returned his friends words of gratitude with a smile. "Don’t let her slip away.”</p><p>Trey nodded.</p><p>I won’t.</p><p>🗡️🗡️🗡️</p><p>As soon as graduation was over, he went back to the Land of Roses, making a detailed plan of how he’d win the witch’s heart. Certain preparations were needed, and he didn’t want to take chances. He must do all it takes to get her by his side. So she can be safe and protected in his arms.</p><p>🗡️🗡️🗡️</p><p>“Good morninf, Trey!” Y/n greeted as he entered her shop. The small bakery smelled divine as the smell of newly baked bread and pastries wafted in the air. Customers already sat in the cozy pastel colored bag bean chairs on the floor while others sat on tall stools that surrounded an equallty tall coffee table. The bakery cafe wasn’t very large but it was big enough to accommodate atleast 20 people. The walls were the color of lavender decorated with vintage photos and newspapers  in vintage baroque style black picture frames. A large mint green grandfather clock stood on the corner of the shop, its hands designed to like skeletal arms. Meanwhile the walls had shelves where coffin shaped  potion bottles were displayed, each containing a different colored liquid, some neon, some ombre, some pastel and some dark. On top of each potion was a small plaque which described the drink’s name.</p><p>“Good morning, y/n.” the boy greeted back as he approached the glass display counter. “I’ll have the usual.” he ordered.</p><p>“Coming right up.” y/n winked her lavender painted eyes.“You can go sit at your usual spot. Saved it especially for you.” she gestured to the spot in the corner.</p><p>🗡️🗡️🗡️</p><p>Trey watched quietly as y/n worked from his spot with a perfect view of the counter. He has been in her town for only a week but he already didn’t like it.</p><p>There were too many things that could go wrong. He could see it.</p><p>Young men and women alike were flirting with her when they ordered. There were also some children who threw eggs at her window and vandalized it “Shouting Creepy weirdo!” occasionally. Then there were the older people in town, they seem to dislike her and on his way to her shop he heard them gossiping about her.</p><p>He didn’t understand why she’d choose a location where uptight people lived, even if it was the general scenery was refreshing, the people were less than kind. Even if she held sentimental values over the place because it was mentioned in a story book she once read when she was younger with her now deceased brother.</p><p>It wouldn’t be long until someone does something unspeakable that’ll hurt her in the process.</p><p>They need to leave.</p><p>🗡 🗡️🗡️</p><p>Y/n couldn’t deny that she was beginning to garner a small crush on Trey. He had been nothing but a good friend to her. He was supportive, he helped her with her new recipees, assisted her during rush hour in the shop and during closing. He was kind, he always reminded her to take a break, jokingly using the words she had use against him long ago. After that they’ll eat some left over cupcakes and warm tea after a tiresome day.</p><p>Y/N felt warm and happy with him, as she cuddled close to him as they stargaze on top of her shop’s roof, blankets wrapped around them as she named all the constellion and told their stories to him. He listen to her attentively and reply, even when sometimes when she changes the topic from the myths about the stars to the last psychological thriller she’d read.</p><p>Trey seemed like he was the perfect boyfriend, and sometimes when she baked she couldn’t help but blush when she thinks about being with him.</p><p>But he was only in her town for a month. There’s only 2 weeks left and that’s not a lot. Y/n remembered how he fondly told her about his home, about his family bakery, about his siblings and about his friends.</p><p>Y/n couldn’t possibly make him stay with her, and she can’t leave what she worked for behind just for him.</p><p>The young witch was torn up on what to do,not knowing that someone already decided for her.</p><p>🗡️🗡️🗡️</p><p>The incident occured one afternoon. One of her usual customers, a young man who occasionally flirted with her had collapsed after ordering one of her new pastry and drink. It was chaos, people were panicking and some younger adults were taking pictures.</p><p>Trey had tried to perform basic cpr on the man but it was too late. He was dead.</p><p>And that’s was only the start of the chaos.</p><p>An investigation was conducted, and the initial assumption was the man died of poison.</p><p>Y/n had to close the shop during the duration of the investigation, and she wasn’t able to leave there either. She was trapped and isolated.</p><p>Y/N can’t help but recall the herself as a child, grounded and stuck in her cold dark room, but this time, she had no brother to depend on and to cheer her up.</p><p>And Trey used exactly that to his advantage.</p><p>🗡️🗡️🗡️</p><p>Trey knocked quietly on her bedroom window, startling the young woman on her bed. “Trey?”</p><p>He waved his hand, gesturing for her to open the window with one hand while the other held unto his broom.</p><p>Y/n immediately ran to her window to open it up, the cool night wind blowing inside her room and messing her already messy pastel locks.</p><p>Trey noted that it was the first was the first time he didn’t see her in make up. She looked so raw….so beautiful…. So vulnerable.</p><p>“What are you doing here? You’re gonna get in trouble!” she exclaimed as she quickly ushered her inside her room, trying to be quiet as she could. “They might think you’re an accomplice!”</p><p>“Y/n, I can’t be an accomplice if you didn’t actually do anything.” He said as he settled down his broom beside the window pain.</p><p>The girl’s room was tired, with only the light of some candles in front of her baroque styled mirror illuminating the room. The girl’s room was just like her, a mix of contrasts, something sweet paired with something dark.</p><p>“ Trey..” Y/n sounded so tired as she called his name. For the past week after the incident, she had avoided him and didn’t answer his calls. She didn’t want him to be involved. Not when more people are coming at her shop unsolicited calling out hateful words. Not when her name is trending in social media, making her infamous. Not when she became a target of hate by “influencers” and other unknown people who called out on magicam for people to avoid her shop and for authorities to close it down. Not when her account got deleted and she had to disable notifications on her email because she received so many death threats. Not when she received a delivery of a doll that looked like her, stabbed in needles.</p><p>Not when she was in the verge of breaking down.</p><p>“You… You need to go NOW!” she exclaimed, trying to push his body towards the window to no avail. “Go! Go! GO!” she said as she grit her teeth, to stop herself from crying. From holding unto him. “Come on. Go away! I… - I don’t need you!” she pushed him with all her strength using  her bodyweight, but he just won’t budge.</p><p>“Y/N.” he called out her name so softly, so kindly that it only made her more angry.</p><p>“Leave, Trey! LEAVE!” She has resorted to punching his chest, but sje was tired and her punches were weak. “Please… Please leave.”</p><p>Her strength was no more and her punches gradually weakened until all she could do was hide her tears as her head burrowed into his chest.</p><p>“It’s ok. Cry it out."He soothed, wrapping his arms around her waist to support her.” You’re not at fault. You did nothing wrong. I’m on your side. You can trust me, y/n"</p><p>The damn finally broke and y/n began to sob freely as she came undone.</p><p>All she worked for. Everything she built was soon be gone.</p><p>🗡 🗡️🗡️</p><p>Trey watched y/n as she slept soundly on her bed, her hand still in his. Occasionally, the sleeping girl would mumble something out, and he would reply in a gentle voice that she didn’t do anything wrong.</p><p>Because that’s the truth.</p><p>And neither did he.</p><p>It’s not his fault that the young man who died belonged to one of the most renowned family in the town. Its not his fault that the man had neglected his fiancee by flirting with y/n and he heard them fight on his was to the cafe.</p><p>He wasn’t the one who slipped poison on the man’s drink as a revenge when the guy was preoccupied looking at y/n working in the counter instead of paying attention to his date.</p><p>None of that was his fault.</p><p>His conscience was clear.</p><p>And even though he knew about it, saw it before his eyes. It was really none of his business. He wasn’t to blame, this wasn’t part of his plan even though it worked in his favor.</p><p>🗡 🗡️🗡️</p><p>Trey was growing tired of watching y/n act tough. She refused the leave the town despite all the harassment. She trusted that the truth will come to light and everything will go back to the way it was.</p><p>And it did, the deceased man’s fiancee, plagued by guilt confessed. And that should’ve ended the whole fiasco.</p><p>But it didn’t, ofcourse. The damage was already done and all kinds of weird rumours, lies, have mixed in with the truth.</p><p>Some said they ate at her place they got sick after a few days.</p><p>Another said one of her bread “Nostalgia” made their father elope with his mistress and childhood friend.</p><p>Then another said her food was drugged so customers would keep coming.</p><p>Piles upon piles of weird rumors spread like wildfire on magicam and other social media.</p><p>Anonymous people seemed to find joy in sabotaging a person’s life just because they’re bored.</p><p>All but one.</p><p>Trey didn’t had to do much, he had just wrote one comment and watched the flames burn brighter.</p><p>Wasn’t she a child of the famous L/N family?</p><p>And the internet exploded with the revelation. Pictures of y/n in balls and banquets as well as some from her years in elementary school flooded the net.</p><p>Questions and theories were created online, speculating her disownment and her use of her inherited charms to seduce the now deceased man leading for his fiancee to poison him out of jealousy.</p><p>Everything was blown way out of proportion.</p><p>🗡️🗡️🗡️</p><p>“The internet is such a ruthless place ”</p><p>Cater mentioned has he painted the roses with Trey. “ Just one mistakes and people are gonna eat you alive. Tsk. Tsk.”</p><p>“Cater, can you focus in painting the roses, tomorrow is the graduation and everything must be perfect for the farewell banquet this evening.” Trey had said, making a mental list of things that were done and the things to be done.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah.” Cater replied as he painted the rose in front of his a nice shade of crimson. “But don’t you agree with me? Poor starlet. She fizzled before she could burn brightly. All because of one mistake which caused dozen of rumors to follow.” His friend shook his head sadly.</p><p>“Yes, that it indeed unfortunate.That’s why its better to be lowkey sometimes.” the green haired man had agreed. “Continue with your work, I’m gonna check on the others”. </p><p>🗡 🗡️🗡️</p><p>Y/N couldn’t lie to herself anymore. Her reputation was ruined and nobody would enter her shop to order but rather they did it to insult her. Still, a small part of her wanted to hold on.</p><p>“Come on, I’ll carry those bags for you.” Her friend had said as they walked back to her shop. The sun has long set and she made it a habit to buy things at night, less people less confrontations.</p><p>“Thank you,but I can manage.” she replied, adjusting her grip on the grocery bags.</p><p>It was kind of Trey to walk with her. She felt safe near his warmth.</p><p>Thats why it hurt to remind herself that he’s going back home tomorrow.</p><p>I can’t make him stay.</p><p>Trey had a life of his own, she couldn’t possibly try to convince him to stay with her, even if it hurts.</p><p>“Y/N….” Trey’s frantic voice woke her up from her dazed state. She looked up to him, his eyes were wide as it focus in one direction.</p><p>She could see the embers of flame reflecting in his glasses.</p><p>Adrenaline rushed into her body as she followed his sight.</p><p>That was the direction of her shop….</p><p>Before she knew it, she was running, dropping the grocery she was carrying.</p><p>No.No.No. NO!</p><p>She ran and ran until she tripped, breaking one of her heels while the rough landing tore her stockings. But still she continued to run.</p><p>Run towards her shop.</p><p>Run towards the place she worked hard to earn.</p><p>Only to see it burning in ashes.</p><p>🗡️🗡️🗡️</p><p>Nero’s flames.</p><p>The police reported.</p><p>Someone used a special firecasting spell to burn the whole place down. Her shop was the only casualty so it was obvious the arsonist did it with intent.</p><p>Thankfully y/n wasn’t in the bakery when it happened, or else she could’ve perished in the fire,like the arsonist who unfortunately couldn’t control their own magic.</p><p>The police never did mention who it was, they just said they died in the fire.</p><p>But Trey knew it was a cover-up done by another deranged relative. Apples don’t fall quite far from the tree after all. He had seen a teenager, a young boy, scouting the place for the past few days. He looked uncannily like the woman who poisoned her fiance.</p><p>Trey watched him whenever he stoo guard at y/n’s place.</p><p>And last night, before he left he saw the boy sneak in at the back, carrying a tome that looked like one of his spell books at NRC, advance spell casting.</p><p>He knew the kid couldn’t perform was he intended to do, he looked foolish and prideful, just like any kid who thinks they can do advance magic by simply reading the instructions of the book. So he took pity on the boy, casting off the protective spell y/n had put in the shop.</p><p>He thought the best the boy could do was a little damage here and there, how could he have known he’d cast try Nero’s fire, killing himself in the process?</p><p>It made Trey extremely guilty. He wasn’t unaware that his deeds has crossed a certain line a long time ago.</p><p>He had a little brother his age, too. The family must be grieving.</p><p>But he planned to hurt y/n.</p><p>A small voice in his mind reasoned out.</p><p>But he was also technically an accomplice.</p><p>Another part has replied back.</p><p>But I did it to protect y/n. She wasn’t aware of the danger that she was in. It if weren’t there in the first place, what happened still will happen. We are not at fault. We protected her.</p><p>Trey took a deep inhale as he washed his face, bags under his eyes. He looked outside his bedroom window.</p><p>It was almost dawn.</p><p>🗡 🗡️🗡️</p><p>Trey had went home back to the Kingdom of Roses a few months ago. Bringing y/n with him.</p><p>His family was shocked to see that he brought someone with him.</p><p>His girlfriend.</p><p>He introduced.</p><p>The initial shock of his family turned into fondness as they welcome the timid girl behind him with open arms.</p><p>No one would have guessed his lover “Violet”, used to be y/n l/n.</p><p>Gone were her bubblegum colored hair and her dark make up, instead she had re-dyed her hair to its natural color and foregone painting her face altogether. Her usually eye catching wardrobe was also replaced with ones less conspicuous.</p><p>Trey had stopped her at first, said she didn’t need to change,but y/n was insistent. She explained that she didn’t want to people to recognize her because they might retaliate by hurting him. Y/N looked scared and heartbroken at the thought of implicating your family with her issues Trey had no choice but to relent.</p><p>🗡️🗡️🗡️</p><p>Trey was aware that everything he has done was wrong, but he was willling to bear it his gravity of his sins as long as he had you by his side.</p><p>🗡️🗡️🗡️</p><p>The young man was greeted by the smell of freshly baked bread when he went down to kitchen. His parents have woken up earlier than he did to open the shop, since everyone likes warm bread for breakfast during the winter seasons.</p><p>“Good morning, mom."he kissed his mother on the cheek.” Did you see Violet? “</p><p>” Violet? Oh, I think I saw her playing with your little sister in the living room. “ his mom answered.</p><p>” This early? “</p><p>” You know your little sister, she’s an early bird. Go on now. “she passed her a basket of warm bread and a cup of warm coffee.” Eat. Then you could help out later. We have a huge order of holiday pastries and cake. Thank goodness you and Violet are excellent bakers! “ And with that the bespectacled young man was thrown out of the kitchen.</p><p>🗡️🗡️🗡️</p><p>Trey smiled fondly as he watched you read a fairytale to his little sister as both of you sat in front of the hearth.</p><p>” Trey! “ the little girl exclaimed when she saw her brother, running towards him at full speed.</p><p>"No, no, no! I’M HOLDING COFFEE!” he frantically explained. The little girl stopped in her tracks before she could hit her brother.</p><p>“Sorry.” she giggled, showing her teeth in a big grin.</p><p>“ Did you brush your teeth?” He asked the little girl, rasing an eyebrow when she avoided his gaze. He clicked his tongue and shook his head disappointedly. “Come on now, go brush your teeth like how taught you to. If you do I’ll let you decorate the gingerbread houses later.”</p><p>“Yey! Gingerbread!” the little girl cheered as she ran up the stairs to the bathroom.</p><p>🗡️🗡️🗡️</p><p>Y/N gazed fondly at the two siblings.</p><p>How sweet.</p><p>Y/N can’t say that she completed adjusted to her new life. She still gets nighmares at night about the events. But ever since sleeping with Trey at night (nothing explicit, just cuddling in his warmth), her nightmares came less often.</p><p>Sometimes she gets the idea of wearing something bold likes she used to, but just one look at the passing people in the streets and she shakes off the idea.</p><p>Everything was fine now.</p><p>She wasn’t alone now. She warm and loved and safe.</p><p>That’s all that matters.</p><p>🗡️🗡️🗡️</p><p>Trey  put his drink and food on the table as he was welcomed by y/n…no..Violet’s warm smile. He opened his arms up, and she obliged.  “Theres nothing more than I want to do, than wrap my arms around you.” he fondly whispered in the girls ears, pushing his worries on the back of his head.</p><p>Sure, you had lost your spark, your pop of color, and he was guilty for causing that . He didn’t mean to sacrifice your dreams in the process of having you in his arms. But he’ll compensate you for all you had lost by giving you the love and protection you deserve.</p><p>Trey is a patient man.</p><p>And he has a lifetime to prove to you that it was worth it to stay in his sweet Embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Captured [Octvinelle Trio x F!Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You were always a curious soul. Always sticking yourself into things you shouldn’t be involving yourself into. But you can’t help yourself sometimes.</p><p>Life can get boring under the sea.</p><p>Wouldn’t it be nice for something new to come by?</p><p>🐙 🐙🐙</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It all started when you saw a new building being constructed in your small little town in the sea. You didn’t know what it was suppose to be, but you’d like to imagine.</p><p>Maybe it was a new castle?</p><p>A new museum?</p><p>Anything that could spice up your dreary life.</p><p>Come a few more months and you find out its a new restaurant.</p><p>
  <em>How boring…</em>
</p><p>You thought. That is until you saw its owner.</p><p>Your eye couldn’t help but sparkle as you looked him up and down.</p><p>
  <em>He had legs!</em>
</p><p>Oh you were so giddy!</p><p>
  <em>Finally something interesting!</em>
</p><p>You thought, swimming back to your home.</p><p>You really didn’t notice the eyes watching you back.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>Your little town under the sea was small, everybody new everybody. So as you swam back from school everyday you’d try to listen to the rumours about the brand new restaurant and its mysterious owner.</p><p>You couldn’t help but be in awe when you found out they were a graduate from Night Raven College! The school was famous, its prestige reaching in the deepest part of the ocean, and in your case your small town.</p><p>What kind of stories do they know of?</p><p>How was it up there? On land?</p><p>Oh you wanted so all the juicy details!</p><p>It’s not enough reading about it online or on old books, you wanted to know first hand!</p><p>Not every merperson can go to land. It requires a lot of magic and a whole lot of resilience to do so.</p><p>If you could, you would, but really except for being a fast swimmer, you really didn’t have a talent for magic. After all, not only human beings can be magic-less.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>Y/N came into Azul’s life one day. Offering her services to him.</p><p>Ofcourse, he was very skeptical at first. He knew about the curious little mermaid who always roamed around his turf ehem restaurant. It was a small town.</p><p>“I’m on my last year in school, and before you say anything yes, I can absolutely make time for work in my busy schedule. The lessons are the same anyways!”</p><p>He raised his eyebrow at the mermaids’ honesty and brashness,still keeping his polite facade on as he sat across from her in the VIP room.</p><p>He would have said no, since he’s already prepared everything he needed for his restaurant from the get-go. But he is still, after all, a businessman and knew the importance of grabbing the opportunity when it comes knocking on his door.</p><p>It just so happen to manifest as the mermaid in front of him.</p><p>Y/N L/N.</p><p>Jade had collected the information about the girl in no time.</p><p>
  <em>She was a star student in her school, one of the top. Lives alone with her mother. Part of the school’s swim track. Magic-less. Likes to read about the land above. Famous in town to have a bright and cheery disposition.</em>
</p><p>To summarize, there’s only one thing Azul can make use of, and that is her connection to the townspeople.</p><p>He had specifically chosen this town, rather the city in Coral sea as to start fresh and anew. He didn’t want to butt heads with his parents business (although he could), but rather he wanted to make a name for himself. Erase his past completely. And to do that he needed to start with a clean slate. Somewhere where nobody knew him, of his pathethic childhood. Knowing he’s from NRC was enough for people to come flocking in his restaurant, but some were still wary. And he can’t have that. He has plans to extend his business after becoming locally successful (first step) and with a little help of Y/N, getting the local’s trust is gonna be easy.</p><p>“Well then, miss L/N. Let’s discuss the details of your job–”</p><p>“I don’t need the money.”</p><p>Azul was taken aback.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>For a moment his composure almost fell from shock.</p><p>“I don’t need the money. You don’t need to pay me. I want something else.”</p><p>The octupus-man was intrigued.</p><p>
  <em>Yes ofcourse you wouldn’t do something for free.</em>
</p><p>Every living thing, from land or from sea, wanted something in return.</p><p>“Pray tell, miss y/n. What do you want? I can’t just not pay my employees, I’m no <em>slave-driver</em>.”</p><p>“I just need your time.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>You could see the man in front of you becoming more and more confused by your friends. Heaving a deep sigh, you began to explain.</p><p>“Just, maybe an hour–NO! Wait. Just 30 minutes.” You began, frantically using your hands to gesture wildly. “I just need 30 minutes of your time everyday, after work or before. You choose.”</p><p>“And can you explain in detail why you’d want 30 minutes of my time everyday? I am a very busy man, y/n.” he said, tapping his fingers on the table. “What do you need it for? In detail, please.”</p><p>“I want to know about the land.” Before he could say anything again, you leaned towards him and using your finger to shussh him. “ Please. Listen, alright? Yes I know I can easily find information by going to the museum, reading online or in a book. But I don’t want to. I want to hear it from a person… A merman. Who had actually gone and went there. I just… Need to know ok?” you finished, plopping back down on your chair, your tail swaying back and forth a little in agitation.</p><p>For a minute all you can hear is your heartbeat as you watch the ashen haired man contemplate.</p><p>“ Very well then. ” he said, pulling out a golden contract from under his table. “ Let’s ajdust the terms of the contract a little.”</p><p>“Ok.” you nodded.</p><p>“Instead of 30 minutes a day, let’s change it into an hour a week. Ofcourse, you have to help with the clean up afterwards, so how about every saturday night?”</p><p>You nodded again.</p><p>“Considering you’re still a student - -”</p><p>“I’m of legal age.”</p><p>“Yes, ofcourse. I know. But the schedule.”</p><p>Grinning, you began to tell him when you were available.</p><p>
  <em>This is gonna fun.</em>
</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>Tail swishing excitedly, the little mermaid left the VIP room with sparks in her eyes.</p><p>Azul watch her say her goodbyes before slamming the door much too enthusiastically.</p><p>Smilling to himself, he read the details of the written contract.</p><p>He, of course couldn’t use his <em>more conventional </em>ways with the girl, seeing as she had no magic he could take. But in the end the girl would prove useful, if her skills are utilized to its maximum capacity, he will of course do so.</p><p>“Isn’t she quite the interesting specimen?” a voice said, entering from the back door of the VIP room.</p><p>Azul didn’t look back as he organized the paper in front of him. “Such a poor thing. She doesn’t seem to know how the real world works, willing to work long hours for <em>a</em> <em>story</em>.” Jade said in a polite tone, but his words were nothing but condescending.</p><p>“Ah! She’s so <em>small</em> ~” said another voice as Floyd also entered the spacious room. “I bet I could squeeze the life outta her in one go,the lil’ fishie.” He laughed, pointed teeth on display.</p><p>“ That’s why we’re here. To help poor unfortunate merfolk like her, right? Fufufu~” He traced his gloved fingers over the girl’s name. “ Let’s show her how the world <em>works</em>. ”</p><p> </p><p>Never in a million years did Azul think that after a few weeks, he’s the one who’ll find himself in a whole new world.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>True to his word, Azul had made sure to use the girl’s skills to gain the maximum profit.</p><p>The girl, despite her seemingly naive disposition, was a quick learner and a hardworker.</p><p>She was quick on taking orders and going in and out of the kitchen during rushhours. Zooming left and right with her swift tail, a smile never leaving her face, waiting table after table leaving the customers happy with both the service and the food.</p><p>And that was only by the first week.</p><p>After a month of working, Azul’s customer’s doubled as she drew in most of the town’s people to come by and eat.</p><p>Not only that, she also proved herself to be the perfect walking advertisement, drawing in friends of friends of friends from their small town to another.</p><p>Y/N was fast. <em>Efficient</em>. And didn’t cost much.</p><p>“That’s amazing! I wish I could’ve been there!” the young mermaid exclaimed as she polished the counter to a perfect shine, listening to Azul as he reviewed the day’s profits on one of the tables. “ Magical shift. It sounds so fun!” she sighed adoringly.</p><p>“ Yes, well it was a big event. The preparations did take a while.” He said, recalling how much he had to work as NRC’s event manager. “ Nonetheless, it raked in a lot of opportunities, for the players and all others involved. ”</p><p><em>Swish</em>.</p><p>“Y/N.” He said, not looking up as he already knew that the young woman was leaning in front of him. “Personal space.”</p><p>After the first meeting, Azul has come to know that the mermaid had the habit on getting on someone’s face. And more than he care to admit he was flustered everytime, his calm expression right now was only the fruits of practicing in the mirror for hours a day.</p><p>“Thats AMAZING!” She exclaimed excitedly, yet again. Azul had met a lot of people, and he had heard the complement a lot of times, but there was something in the young girl’s tone that made him feel a little warm inside. “ <em>You’re</em> amazing, Azul.”</p><p>He dropped his pen.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Boss, hey boss!Are you ok?” you snapped your fingers in front of him, trying to get an expression.</p><p>For a moment, the older boy didn’t respond and you couldn’t help but frown.</p><p>
  <em>Why did he freeze?</em>
</p><p>Slowly, your eyes scanned his figure, hunched up a little working on the papers on the table. You couldn’t see his face as he was looking down and a part of you wanted to lower your head to meet his eye-level but you’re pretty sure that’ll only leave you with a scolding.</p><p>“ It doesn’t add up…” you heard him mutter under his breath.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He shook his head, giving you his usual businessman smile, polite but distant. “Nothing y/n. It just seems like that we’re a little short on the inventory this month.” He explained.</p><p>“What? Really? That can’t be right, I’m pretty sure I recorded things correctly.” You looked at the papers on the table. “AH! That’s it!”</p><p>“What? What is it?” he asked.</p><p>“ We use the periodic inventory system right? There seems to be a miscalculation on the last period’s ending inventory, which caused the rest to not add up.”</p><p>Azul blink at you.</p><p>“Also, I think since the restaurant is getting bigger we need to change the inventory system. So it’ll be easier to take things into account.” you finish, looking at him with a sheepish grin.</p><p>“Very well. I’ll take your word for it and check things out later.” He replied, reviewing the papers again.</p><p>“ Where did you learn this, by the way?” He inquired.</p><p>“Accounting class. I took every class I could get last school year, since until now I’m undecided.” You explained.</p><p>“Isn’t that tiring?”</p><p>“Well, yes. But like, no?” You furrowed your eyebrows, trying to find a better way to explain without sounding boastful. “ I mean. I don’t take some of the classes for magic-users, so I’ve got free time on my hands. And besides, gotta learn everything I could, since a lot of businesses are choosy when it comes to their employees having a certain level of magic. So ofcourse I gotta get myself out there, ya know? Prove that I have things to offer despite being magic-less? ” You ended your explaination with a simple shrug.</p><p>You heard a timer beep.</p><p>“ Aww. It seems like the one hour is over this week. ” You sullenly said.“ Oh well, atleast I’m finished with work. ”</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>Azul watched the girl as she waved him goodbye. Then he looked at the stacks of papers in his hands.</p><p>Really.</p><p>And here he thought you were a mere simpleton for agreeing to be paid only with stories.</p><p>And yet here you were teaching him, an accomplish businessman, how to handle his accounting.</p><p>He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself.</p><p>It seems like, yet again, he got more than what he bargained for.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>As the months past by, Azul found himself being enamored by your presence.</p><p>There was just something about your childish naivety that drew him in.</p><p>He began to look forward to your little late night chats, more so that the twins began teasing him.</p><p>“I must say Azul, I’m getting quite jealous.” The more mature twin teasingly commented.</p><p>“Ne ne~I want to spend time with the lil’ fishie, too!” Floyd added. “ It’s getting boring doing the same things over and over again.”</p><p>“Now, Floyd. You’re job is important. The restaurant is gonna grow bigger and we need to collect all the..</p><p><em>Debts</em> people owe us. Otherwise we won’t reach our goal.” Azul explained from his seat. “You’ll have your time meeting her after the job is done.”</p><p>“Tsk.” The temperamental twin began swimming around, curling his tail around the seated bespectacled man. “Whatcha’ doing?”</p><p>“Just adjusting the terms of the contract, she did,after all, gave me full reigns to edit it as I would wanted as long as I notify her afterwards .”</p><p>“Eh~? Isn’t she stupid?” Floyd commented as he looked at the paper in Azul’s hands. “ She’s practically letting you have all the control? ”</p><p>“ On the contrary, Floyd. It seems like its Azul who’s being carried away.” The other eel quipped. “ And I can’t say I’m not excited to know how everything will turn out. I look forward on how you plan to <em>utilize </em>your time with her, Azul. ” He eerily commented, a devious spark in his mismatched eyes.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>Azul has extended his and Y/N’s evening chats into two hours a week, which delighted the young mermaid greatly,showing in the way she’d swim around more giddy than usual.</p><p>The little mermaid loved listening to his stories about the land above and drank in every word that the ashen haired man said with a dreamy sigh. Wishing that she could experience it. She’d ask him a few questions after every story and the more Azul catered to her curious whims the more her fascination about the land above grow.</p><p>She looked at Azul with so much adoration in her eyes, she’d never thought she’d regret the implications of her actions in the near future.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>“Sorry, I’m a little late.” You greeted as you entered the back of the restaurant to start your early morning shifts. Not surprising, your co-workers only gave you a nod. You were used to it. How they seem to never really talk unless it was about work. You’d ask Azul about it and he’d say that they were adults, unlike you, so they’re less inclined for small talk. But if you were being honest, sometimes you’d wonder if they were souless by the way they worked robotically, no smile, no cheer (unless they’re waiting tables but it doesn’t reach their eyes) and no small talk.</p><p>Ignoring the warning bells on your head, you moved towards the locker rooms, changed into your uniform, and went to the kitchens, as you needed to pass it to go the restaurant lounge and prep the place.</p><p>You really didn’t expect to find a young man standing behind the counter, preparing a viscous liquid inside a pot.</p><p>
  <em>He had human legs.</em>
</p><p>Quickly, your interest was piqued as you swam towards him.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p><em>Jade</em>.</p><p>His name was Jade and the thing he was making was “tea”.</p><p>“Especially modified to be able to adapt under the sea.” He had explained with a polite gentle smile that made you smile back. He let you have a taste of the thick liquid and you swore it felt like the sun whenever you came up to the surface. It was warm and despite the thickness of the tea in slid down your throat smoothly, living a taste you couldn’t exactly describe.</p><p>You couldn’t help but giggle to yourself, much to the man’s amusement. “ It seems like you enjoyed it. That makes me glad, but why are you giggling. If you don’t mind me asking?” He inquired, a curious glint in his eyes.</p><p>“Hehe ~. I’m driking liquid under the sea.” You couldn’t help but giggle some more. “ Water under water!” you exclaimed, throwing yourself in fits of laughter. “This is amazing, Jade!”</p><p>“Who’s amazing?”</p><p>Quickly, you swivelled your body to face the source voice, trying to bite down your giggles.</p><p>It was Azul.</p><p>And he didn’t have his usual businessman smile on.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Calming yourself down, you gave him a small greeting before explaining yourself.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>Azul didn’t like it.</p><p>He didn’t like the way you spoke fondly of Jade, a man you just met a mere few minutes ago, and called him amazing.</p><p>He was used to your attention all on him. The adoration. The dreamy sighs. The gushing and the giggling.</p><p>It was supposed to be all his.</p><p><em>His</em>.</p><p>He never thought he’d be jealous over such a small thing like a <em>compliment, </em>but something inside him coiled angrily, as if it was twisting his insides making him irrationally displeased with the turn of events.</p><p>
  <em>And it was all your fault.</em>
</p><p>For a moment he’d almost lost his composure, which seems to happen a lot since you’ve come along, that his practiced smile was begnning to crack. Especially as he looked behind you as you explained, Jade giving him a knowing smile.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>Noon came and soon enough it was your breaktime. Stretching your arms and tail you gave off a tired yawn.</p><p>
  <em>Saturdays always wear me off.</em>
</p><p>You were the only one in the breakroom, because for some reason only you got tired. You never really saw other employees enter. Not when you’re around atleast.</p><p>So imagine your surprise, as you were taking your phone from your locker, when someone traced the curve of your spine with lithe fingers.</p><p>“Ah!” you screamed as you blindly threw a punch at your assailant, eyes closed and back towards your open locker.</p><p>“Oya oya~ That was such a weak punch, lil’ fishie.” A childish voice replied. “You need to practice more, want me to teach you?”</p><p>
  <em>He caught my hand?</em>
</p><p>You slowly fluttered one eye open before opening another, staring wide eye at your fist clamped inside a much bigger hand. A green, slimy hand with sharp nails.</p><p>Your heart got caught in your throat as you gave the merman… No… The eelman in front of you a once over.</p><p>Excitement bubbled into you.</p><p>
  <em>I’ve never met a mermaid like him before.</em>
</p><p>Which was true, of course. Eel mermaids were rare, and finding one in front of you, despite his intimidating figure what, with his long tail, sharp teeth and mischievous eyes and overall bigger size, made your curious soul sing in praise with whoever deity was looking over you.</p><p>
  <em>This day just keeps getting better and better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🐙🐙🐙</em>
</p><p>This day was becoming worse and worse for Azul.</p><p>He couldn’t help but feel annoyed when he barged into the breakroom, expecting to see the young girl terrified from something as insinuated by her scream, only to find her giving goggly eyes at Floyd while inspecting their intertwined hands.</p><p>“Woah. You’re hands are so much bigger!” The mermaid excitedly, much to Floyd’s entertainment.</p><p>“And yours are so small. I could just <em>squeeze you to death.</em> Ehehehe ~” He offhandly commented which flew over the girl’s head, too absorbed of the moment.</p><p>“Y/N.” he called out.</p><p>You didn’t answer.</p><p>“<em>Y/N</em>.”</p><p>You didn’t answer again.</p><p>Something snapped inside him.</p><p>“Y/N!” he shouted, startling you, making you let go the the hands your were holding.</p><p>“Azul? I mean, boss. Yes, boss?” You stuttered a reply, obviously stirred.</p><p>“ Can you go to the back? I need you to check on something.” He said, regaining his usual smile.</p><p>“But it’s my breaktime.” You reasoned out.</p><p>“Yeah,Azul ~ It’s y/n’s break time!” Floyd joined in, teasingly wrapping the ends of his tail around yours which went unnoticed save for Azul.</p><p>“Well then, ” he continued “Since you’re here. Why don’t you do it?”</p><p>“Ehh~? Why me?I just got here!” He complained.</p><p>Azul raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Alright. Alright. Tsked.” He complained. Then he reached over the young girl. “ But y/n’s coming with me. I don’t know the place.”</p><p>Azul, unable to come up with a reply to his logical explanation, clenched his fist and nodded.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>Come evening.</p><p>After all the work was done and it was time for Azul and y/n’s chat, he couldn’t help but feel bitter with every compliment the girl in front of him gave off.</p><p>He felt irritated .</p><p>Despite the sincerity in her voice, Azul couldn’t help but compare it to cheap wares, easily bought and given.</p><p>Each word of praise and each spark in your eyes that should have been <em>only </em>for him, was given to someone else.</p><p>He felt replaceable.</p><p>Like it didn’t matter for you who you were talking to as long as they gave you found them interesting.</p><p>Deep down, it gnawed to his very core.</p><p>He had grown fond of you, he can no longer deny it. Not when he laid in his room late at night thinking about your smile and your voice.</p><p>
  <em>And oh how you said his name.</em>
</p><p>Said his name with so much <em>reverence.</em></p><p>He basked in the way you looked at him. It fed his ego and reassured him against the insecurities he’s hidden deep inside his head.</p><p>Azul was so disillusioned by the the thought that you adored him, he couldn’t fathom why you’d give your attention to anyone else.</p><p>Not without his <em>permission, </em>atleast.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>Senior year turned out to be more hectic than you thought it would, wearing you down as you felt yourself getting tired from track practice, from work and from listening to Jade, Floyd and Azul’s stories. Things that you used to take great interest on, but you were too worn out. Even your mother commented about the bags under your eyes.</p><p>Thankfully, Azul was a generous boss.</p><p>He had noticed your tired visage and offered his assistance. Instead of waiting tables, you now worked alongside him in his office as his assistant.</p><p>Not that you mind, since now you have more time to listen to his stories as he always seem to be ready to offer you a new one everyday as you helped him with his papers.</p><p>
  <em>He was so kind.</em>
</p><p>Offering you the first taste of each new product, giving you some souvenirs from above whenever he takes a business trip, and patting your head when you did a good job.</p><p>It felt nice.</p><p>There was never a day after school, when you go to work, that Azul wasn’t by your side. He was always there, giving you advice about work just incase you decide which one you’d want in the future, offering to walk you home late at night, greeting you in the morning. And if he wasn’t there, it was one of the Leech twins who did the job for him. You were pleasantly surprised the first time you saw Jade in his eel form.</p><p>Everyday was so much fun you didn’t seem to notice that you were <em>never alon</em>e.</p><p>Azul clung to yourside so tightly and so subtly you couldn’t really be blamed with what comes next.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>It all started with a small inquiry.</p><p>You have come to the restaurant extra early to work with Jade with a new type of tea.</p><p>The restaurant was a hit and rather than taking chances with luck, Azul made sure to update the menu every month to keep the customers interested.</p><p>“ Why do you have legs?” you asked absentmindedly as you took a sip of the new product. “I mean. Right now, why do you have legs? Not that I’m judging or anything,just curious.” You took a sip again, your curiousity reflected on the surface of the viscous liquid.</p><p>“It’s much easier to move around the kitchen with legs, I don’t really want to knock off the kitchen supplies, now don’t I?” He teased, giving you a playful wink. “ I’m surprised you only asked now, given with your inquisitive nature.” He chuckled, settling the teapot down.</p><p>“ Well, I didn’t wanna come off as rude. ” You replied, pouting a little.“ So how’d you get it? How’d you change back and forth?”</p><p>“Ah, there’s the less than intrusive question. Fufu~” he commented, making you flustered from your seat.</p><p>“Hey, don’t laugh!” you chided, cheeks warming, a mix of embarrassment and excitement.</p><p>“ Azul. Its Azul. He’s very good with potions.” Jade answered as he observed your expression.</p><p>There was something about you that intrigued him. How you were so easily loved. Easily the center of attention with your naivety and your kindness.</p><p>
  <em>No wonder Azul has fallen so deeply.</em>
</p><p>“ Do you think…. ” you began to mutter under your breathe. “Do you think… Well…”</p><p>“Well?” he continued.</p><p>“ Well do you think, if I asked Azul for some… He’d let me?” You pointed one of your fingers up. “You know… Have some legs? Like for a day? Cuz.. I don’t know.” you sheepishly said.</p><p>“It’s your graduation next month, yes?” Jade asked, out of the blue.</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“Well, yeah. I don’t know. I just maybe wanna go see the surface once? Before graduation. Maybe then I’d go decide what I want to do.” You sighed.</p><p>“Y/N…” Jade called your name, which made you look up, meeting his eyes. “What are you worried about?”</p><p>“ I’m worried about the future. Mother is getting antsy that I haven’t decided on what I’m going to do after school.” you began, eyes glazed over. “She says I should stop dreaming and thinking of the surface. That I need to stop thinking about being part of a world I’m not meant to be in. That it was <em>impossible.” </em>You drawled. “For a mermaid to go to the surface, especially if the mermaid in particular doesn’t have any magic.”</p><p>Jade blinked and you stepped out of your stupor with a sniff.</p><p>“I’m sure if you mention it to Azul, he’d help you.” The eel man consoled. “He is, after all, very generous.”</p><p>“ 3 days.” He said, giving you a potion. You were surprised how easily he accomdated with his request. “ I’m giving you three days to be able to walk and breathe on land. On the third day, when the sun sets. You must return back to the ocean. ” He explained.“ Or else…”</p><p>“Or else I’ll turn into sea foam?” you finished.</p><p>“What? No!” Azul chuckled, amused. “I’m not so c<em>ruel, y</em>/n. You have to return to the ocean because you won’t be able to b<em>reathe </em>above water.” He fondly patted your head, as if he was talking to a naive child.</p><p>“Oh, well then. Bottoms up I guess-”</p><p>“WAIT!”</p><p>You stopped midway from unscrewing the cork.</p><p>“ It’s better if you do it near the shore. You’ll drowned if you do it here.” He explained, fixing himself up.</p><p>You swam forward, expertly fixing his bow tie for him. “Yes, of course. I knew that.” You sheepishly reply patting his chest after fixing his collar. “Definitely.”</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>Azul looked at the head of the girl below him fondly, his eyes glazed as a blush coated his cheek.</p><p>A<em>ll in due time.</em></p><p>He clenched his fists as he restricted the urge to pull the girl in his arms.</p><p>E<em>verything will go accordinng to plan.</em></p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>“ About the subject of payment, by the way.” Y/N mentioned which took him off guard, judging by the look on his face. “What? You did teach me nothing in life is for free. So what’d you want?”</p><p>Azul gave her a smooth smile. “ We can discuss that after you comeback.”</p><p>“Nope.” You popped the “p” and swam around him, leaving bubbles in your wake. “You also told me not take anything to chance, lest I get less than what I’ve bargained for.” You said, matter-of-factly. “ So tell me what it is.”</p><p>The ashen haired youth chuckled fondly at your antics.</p><p>“ A date.”</p><p>You stopped in your tracks.</p><p>O<em>h.</em></p><p>Your cheeks reddened and you felt warm all over.</p><p>“ Maybe you were right, hehe. "You hid your face in your hand as your tail swished back and forth. Embarrassed.</p><p>” I Should’ve asked after. “</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>Azul watched as the mermaid fleed the VIP room red in the face.</p><p>H<em>ow cute.</em></p><p>Once he was sure she was long gone, he called out to the twins lurking behind the shadows.</p><p>” You know what to do.“</p><p>The two didn’t reply but two mischievous grin were plastered on their faces, making them look one and the same before they quickly swam to follow their prey to the shore.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>You were excited. Ecstatic to be able to go to the surface.</p><p>Once you got to the surface, you situated yourself near a cave to hide yourself.</p><p>Nothing in your hand but the potion, clutching it in your hand like a lifeline.</p><p>Taking your last breath in the water, you propped your upper body on a boulder and then open and chugged the potion in one go.</p><p>You weren’t prepared for the pain that came afterwards that left your body writhing and convulsing in pain.</p><p>You felt something hot scratching on the back of your throat, tearing from you a gutteral scream.</p><p>You kept screaming and screaming for hours as your eyes rolled from the back of your head and you felt the lower half of your body go numb from the pain.</p><p>And that was one the first day.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>On the second day, on you woke up in a daze. Feeling fatigued all over.</p><p>Your excitement of seeing you had a pair of legs overcome by the fact that you couldn’t use them.</p><p>You tried to stand up, but every step felt like you’re stepping on something sharp.</p><p>It was pure agony.</p><p>You really should’ve stopped trying after the first few steps.</p><p>But you didn’t.</p><p>You didn’t want to miss the opportunity you always dreamed of having.</p><p>So you tried and tried.</p><p>Every step punctuated with a painful whimper from your lips.</p><p>By the end of the second day, you were exhausted from the pain, physically and emotionally.</p><p>Maybe you should’ve asked about the details from Azul.</p><p>T<em>hree cheers for being too excited and not thinking.</em></p><p>
  <em>🐙🐙🐙</em>
</p><p>By the third day, as luck would have it, you woke up in a room.</p><p>A room with a ceiling not a cave full of stalactites.</p><p>And when you turned your head you met him.</p><p>Rielle.</p><p>You had tried to speak. Tried to communicate with him,but your voice was too hoarse to hold up a proper conversation, courtesy of screaming for two whole days.</p><p>That’s also how he had found you. He was visiting a friend in the seaside port when he had heard the rumours of the wailing ghost in a cave. Ever curious he had went there by himself only to find you.</p><p>And at first glance he knew you were a mermaid new to land.</p><p>He had, afterall, been in the same situation. But like, not writhing in agony and ofcourse not naked and unconscious in an ominous cave.</p><p>He was so friendly, offering to take care of you.</p><p>But it was the third day.</p><p>And you were running out of time.</p><p>So you asked him instead to escort you around town, which he so kindly obliged in.</p><p>He didn’t really need to know the agonizing pain you were currently experiencing as he led you through town.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>"Oyaa~Shouldn’t we tell Azul that the lil’ fishie has escaped?” Floyd asked his brother as they followed the two merfolk walking around. “ This wasn’t exactly part of his plan right?”</p><p>“Fufufu~ He did tell us to watch her closely.” Jade reminded his twin, a meaningful smile on his face. “ Watch. Nothing more. So it’s fine if we don’t tell him.”</p><p>“Well, it’s getting boring.” The taller Leech twin complained,his mismatch eyes watching the two settle inside a cafe. “ I wanted to see the lil’ fishie writhing in agony. It was fun to see her expression fall with every step. Now they’re just going through one boring store to another. ”</p><p>“ Don’t you think it’s interesting to see her bite back her tears,Floyd?” His mismatched eyes glance up in the horizon, time was running out for her.“ She must be in incredible pain, how pitiful. ”</p><p>“ You’re say that with a smile on your face. ” his twin remaked.</p><p>“ Fufu~ Am I? ”</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>Rielle ordered them both some parfait, and at one glance y/n’ salivated.</p><p>The red haired Prince couldn’t help but laugh.“ Same sentiments, y/n. Same sentiments. ” He handed her a spoon and watch her eyes spark up with the first bite.</p><p>D<em>elicious!</em></p><p>“ I wonder how everything is back there? Under the sea. I haven’t visited in a while.” Rielle began to reminisce as you gobbled a strawberry.“ Do you live in Coral sea? ”</p><p>You looked at him and nodded.</p><p>“ In the city?”</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>“Oh, maybe outside. A small town perhaps?”</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“Here, wipe your mouth.” He handed you a napkin and you sheepishly took it.</p><p>“ I left Coral sea when I entered RSA.” He explained. “ Do you know about RSA?”</p><p>You gave him a look that said W<em>ho doesn’t?</em></p><p>“<em> H</em>ehe. Ofcourse.” he smiled. “ I distinctly remember how a golden carriage came to pick me up. A carriage under the sea! Isn’t that amazing? ”</p><p>You eagerly agreed, beaming back.</p><p>“ If I recall correctly, during the carriage ride, I also saw another one pass by, by it was black. I’m pretty sure it was from Night Raven College.”</p><p>When NRC was mentioned, you began to excitedly gesture towards him to give you a pen and paper.</p><p>“Ok. Ok.” He took a notepad from his bag. “You should really be the one carrying this.”</p><p>Quickly, you wrote the question you couldn’t say out loud on paper and proceeded to show it to the red head.</p><p>“Azul Ashengrotto? Floyd and Jade Leech?” He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. “I think I’ve heard of those names before. Ah!”</p><p>You watch your companion quickly rummage into his bag, digging for his phone. “I think one of my brothers sent me a picture when he visited the museum.” He explained as he scrolled through the gallery. “ This was when I visited. In my kindergarten.. Or was it elementary? Anyways, here it is!”</p><p>He showed you his phone, on its screen was an image of a photo taken from the wall.</p><p>There were several merfolk in the picture, children, lined up in front of a portrait of a mermaid princess. Your eyes scanned through the kids and you clapped your hands excitedly as you saw the distinctive feautures of the Leech twins,both giving big grins towards the camera.</p><p>H<em>ow adorable.</em></p><p>Your eyes roamed around a little more, trying to find the familiar visage of your boss. You couldn’t find him.</p><p>You frowned.</p><p>“If I remember correctly these are the Leech twins.” Rielle pointed to the two.</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“And here’s Azul.”</p><p>W<em>hat?</em></p><p>“ Here he is. In the corner.” He pointed out on a tiny chubby octopus mermaid in the corner who looked like he was hiding from something. “ I almost missed him. He looked so different from the last time I saw him in the interdorm magift competition from last year compared to when we were children.”</p><p>Quietly, you nodded.</p><p>H<em>e looked so different.</em></p><p>
  <em>🐙🐙🐙</em>
</p><p>For the entirety of the day, Rielle took you to every place that caught your interest. You were having so much fun laughing (as much as your voice permits you too) and running around. The pain on your feet has gone pass unbearable to numb. You simply didn’t feel the pain anymore. You couldn’t even feel your legs and you were lightheaded.</p><p>But still, when he offered you to dance with the towns'people on the streets, you obliged.</p><p>Screaming in your head with every beat of the drums while keeping a beaming smile in front of your companion.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>You sat upon the edge of the docks as you waited for Rielle to return.</p><p>It was getting awfully close to sunset and he had told you to wait for him to comeback.</p><p>You silently dipped your legs in the water,splashing it around back and forth with your legs.</p><p>You’ve done well hiding the pain.</p><p>But to be honest you really wanted it to end. You closed your eyes, savoring the fresh sea air.</p><p>You’re gonna miss being on land.</p><p>B<em>ut maybe you could do something about that.</em></p><p>The land above was everything and more. Everything you’d dream it to be and everything you couldn’t imagine when you were under the sea.</p><p>M<em>aybe with Rielle’s help…</em></p><p>“ Y/N!” you stood up from your place, your legs almost getting caught by clawed hands you didn’t notice before, and faced your friend. “ I want you to have this.” He gave you an envelope. “They’re pictures of today. Waterproof.” He winked.</p><p>You couldn’t help but tear up as you held it closely to your heart.</p><p>T<em>hank you!</em></p><p>You mouthed.</p><p>“Hey. Anytime.” He said, tucking a stray hair behind your ears. “If you need me. Just call. Don’t be a stranger.” He added, a kind smile on his face.</p><p>You grinned.</p><p>From the horizon the sun set, casting you in an orange glow. Quickly, without thinking you threw yourself around him as a farewell then let go to jump into the water.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>“Hehe. Azul’s not gonna like this.” an ominous pair of eyes rose from the surface, watching the events occur.</p><p>“Indeed, he won’t.” another added. “But we're  following his exact words , aren’t we?”</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>For the first few days after returning to the sea, the first thing you did was rest. Taking a day off from work after school upon the insistence of Azul which you were greatful for.</p><p>You found yourself dreaming of your days on land everytime you closed your eyes,clutching the pictures you had in your chest.</p><p>Soon, a week has passed and you found yourself well-rested. You had come to the restaurant quite early after school one day , expecting to begin your work anew but instead you found yourself in front of a kneeling Azul, sea flowers in his arms, asking you for your long overdue date.And with pink tinged cheeks you obliged</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>Azul took you to the perfect date.</p><p>Out of town.</p><p>And that made you all the more excited and giddy as he took you to the city where you’ve never been before. It seems like he knew everything about you because every place you went had always picqued your interest.</p><p>You counted, ofcourse, the portal to the city as an adventure,as there were no portals in your town given it was old fashioned.</p><p>You didn’t really mind that his grip was a little bruising as you entered the portal arms interlocked.</p><p>Your first destination was a bookstore,were you browsed scores upon scores of books that ate away with your curious nature. You chose some books to bring back home and he graciously paid for it.</p><p>Then you went to eat lunch at a famous restaurant (he looked a little uncomfortable at first but he acted normal after you two settled in the VIP seat).</p><p>After that you two swam (or atleast you did as he was still using his legs) around a flea market and you bought a clam shaped music box.</p><p>Afterwards you ate some local streetfood, giggling at the way Azul was wary at eating them at first.</p><p>Finally, you’ve reached your last destination.</p><p>The museum.</p><p>The one you looked forward to the most.</p><p>“Well, come on. What are you waiting for?” You called out at you swam ahead.</p><p>Azul gave you a tight smile. “Of course.”</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>You browsed the museum with your eyes full of wonder. Drinking in every detail you could. Reading every label and letting it sink into your mind.</p><p>You couldn’t help but laugh at the way simple utensils were framed on the walls, named in ridiculous ways by the merfolk of the past who knew nothing about the land above.</p><p>A<em>bove…</em></p><p>You’ve always dreamed of seeing the surface. Now thag you’ve got your wish. Now that you experienced it before hand. You couldn’t help but want m<em>ore.</em></p><p>All your life you had been curious.</p><p>And you really didn’t want to stop.</p><p>You wanted to be out there</p><p>Up where they walk. Up where they run. Up where the sun reaches you.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>Azul watched the young mermaid as she wandered free around the museum,keeping a short distance between the both of them as to not lose her in the crowd.</p><p>He didn’t want to lose her. Not in any way.</p><p>Not when he had realized the extent of his feelings towards her.</p><p>S<em>he was so lovely.</em></p><p>So kind and so loved by all she met.</p><p>He wanted that.</p><p>To be loved, to be noticed, to be r<em>evered…</em></p><p>That’s why he had shown her a glimpse of what he could offer.</p><p>That’s why he had granted her wish. To see the land above.</p><p>And to show her that w<em>ithout him, s</em>he was powerless.</p><p>Thats why he didn’t brew the potion in a way that didn’t hurt, but rather the opposite. He wanted her to hurt. Wanted her realize that she should have listened to all his warnings before going off and away . That she didn’t have the p<em>ower </em>to be on land without him. That she should just abandon it all the way.</p><p>D<em>oesn’t it hurt to walk on broken shards of glass and dreams?</em></p><p>Surprisingly, she didn’t come back crying to his arms like he’d expected. Instead she was her useful jolly self.</p><p>In a decision seemingly unlike him, he pushed the thought away. He was more concerned on planning and researching for your perfect date.</p><p>Besides, the Leech Twins had nothing to report.</p><p>Y<em>es, you’ve walked around town on the third day but you looked agonized inside.</em></p><p>Was Jade’s only comment.</p><p>Azul had nothing to worry about. He had planned everything out.</p><p>And by the end of the day he’d have you in his grasp.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>Your eyes glanced upon a certain picture in the wall that displayed photos of all the important visitors of the museum.</p><p>It was the one Rielle showed you in his phone. Upon closer inspection, you realize some things didn’t add up. The photo still had Azul in it. But he looked… Different.</p><p>For some reason your bag felt heavy in your hand.</p><p>Somewhere in there was a photo that spoke a different story.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>Your final destination turns out to be not the museum in the city but back to Azul’s restaurant.</p><p>You were surprised how in one day, something so familiar could change so much.</p><p>Upon entering the place you’ve met with a romantic ambience. The tables had flowers that shouldn’t exist in the sea but rather on land. The lights were low and cast a warm romantic glow. The air smelled of freshly cooked food.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>Dinner was fantastic. You couldn’t help but lick your lips, savoring the after taste of your food.</p><p>“Today has been wonderful, hasn’t it, y/n?” The ashen haired man said as he wiped his lips. “ Don’t you agree?”</p><p>“Oh yes, I had so much fun!” You beamed, recalling how much fun you’d had. “ I’ll miss it.”</p><p>“ Don’t worry, something tells me you’d find your way back their again.” Azul remark, something gleaming in his eyes. “ Y/N. There’s something I wanted to ask you. ”</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>There it is.</p><p>The time was now.</p><p>As much as he tried to deny it, he was nervous. He was gonna confess his feelings to you.</p><p>He’s ready.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>“ <em>N</em><em>aturally, I will pursue her.” He said as he fixed his bowtie in front of the mirror.“ Do you have any complaints?”</em></p><p>“<em>Fufufu~ I do not.” Jade said as he watched the octo-mer fix his hair. “But I must admit I am a little surprised you’ve asked. ”</em></p><p>“<em> We three are after all in a partnership. It’s only correct to inform you before hand, is it not?” Azul stated as a matter-of-fact.</em></p><p>“<em>But of course ” Jade nodded. “ Floyd seems to be particularly fond of her too. And I can attest to the same.”</em></p><p>“<em>That’s good to know.” Azul adjusted his glasses. “ Tell Floyd after finishing the job that he could have the week off.”</em></p><p>“<em> Fufufu~ How gracious of you."  Jade began to swim towards Azul’s door. ” I wish you all the luck.“</em></p><p>”<em>I don’t need luck. I’ve got a plan.“</em></p><p>T<em>he door slammed shut.</em></p><p>
  <em>🐙🐙🐙</em>
</p><p>Azul had a plan.</p><p>A perfect plan.</p><p>And he was one last step away from completing it.</p><p>But then you to stop him mid-sentence and slid him a photograph across the table.</p><p>His entire being shook.</p><p>” When I met Rielle—“</p><p>” MET RIELLE?!“ His voice shook as he grabbed the offending paper in his hand. ” You’ve…. m<em>et </em>Rielle?“ He breathed heavily.</p><p>"Well yes. Anyways, what I want to know is -”</p><p>“And you didn’t tell me?” he seethed,startling the girl in front of him. But he couldn’t care less at the moment.</p><p>You met Rielle?</p><p>The person who was always in the limelight?</p><p>The person who reminded Azul that the world was unfair. As there was someone like him, Prince Rielle, who was loved and adored and always chosen first. The star student. The most adored. Despite doing n<em>othing t</em>o achieve any of that.</p><p>While he, Azul, was picked on for being a chubby crybaby. Always alone. Always left behind. Always hiding in his octupus pot as other merfolk poked fun at him. Him, the one who excelled in his studies. Excelled in his magic. He who did all he could to be noticed. To be loved. But was seen as nothing more than d<em>esperate and pathetic.</em></p><p>He had tried to flee and erase his past. To start anew.</p><p>So how dare you say the wretched prince’s name in his presence.</p><p>HOW DARE YOU THINK OF ANYONE ONE ELSE WHEN YOU FILLED HIS MIND OF ONLY NOTHING BUT YOURS.</p><p>“Ah.. Ah… AHHHHHH!!!” He screamed out loud,tears spilling down his face.</p><p>Before he knew it, he was spilling blank ink everywhere.</p><p>W<em>hy?Why would you mention it? Why would you show him this photo? Wasn’t it obvious he didn’t want to see it? Was his efforts not enough? Why? Why? Why?</em></p><p>He had painstakingly went back to his childhood place because he knew you’d like it even though staying there made him relive all the painful memories of the past.</p><p>He had talked to his parents again, even went to their restaurant that he had hated because it reminded him of the food he ate that made him round as a child, because he thought you’d love it.</p><p>He had went to the museum, sure of himself, because he thought it made you pleased.</p><p>So why? Why? W<b>HY?</b></p><p>W<em><b>hy did you have to ruin everything?</b></em></p><p>And why were you looking at him like he was a monster.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>As ink spilled everywhere you couldn’t help but move away from the table,accidentally elbowing the wine glass that made a spilled its viscous contents on the table, coating it red on white.</p><p>“AHHH! AHH!” You covered your ears  as Azul’s loud wails gave you a slight headache. You wanted to come to his aid, to apologize. To hug him and talk things out but you couldn’t.</p><p>Not when he was thrashing about, ink spilling from everywhere making the water foggy as dark tentacles emerge from under him.</p><p>“Azul!Stop! PLEASE!” You pleaded as one of his tentacles crashed a nearby table in half. “AZUL!”</p><p>But he didn’t seem to hear you. He kept wailing and shouting “Why?”. Too lost im his anger and grief for him to hear your voice.</p><p>M<em>aybe if I could…</em></p><p>You began to swim in circles around him as swiftly as you could, trying to disperse the ink that was concentrated around his figure.</p><p>But before you could complete your task, a tentacles had grabbed you ny the throat, directly constricting the gills around it. “Ah.. Azul.”</p><p>You tried to fight it off,your tail swimming as fast as it could to help you escape but it only made the tentacles coil around your neck tighter.</p><p>You felt light headed.</p><p>Your eyes darted towards your captor. He looked so lost in thought as he stared absently at you.</p><p>You couldn’t help the fear gnawing in your heart to show on your face when you finally got a glimpse of his final form.</p><p>He looked so intimidating. So scary.</p><p>He looked so intimidating. So scary.</p><p>As if he could choke the life out of you.</p><p>Immediately, after making eye contact he had let you go. As soon as you were free you didn’t think twice about swimming away from his grasp.</p><p>Throat marked with red suckers, reminding you of what’s he’s capable off.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>You had cried yourself to sleep that night. And the next morning, a sunday (no work day), you had remained in bed clutching your throat while thinking of a way to hide the marks from prying eyes the next day.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>You really should’ve not come back to the restaurant for your daily shift. You didn’t want to. Not after the incident two days ago. But your fins had a mind of their own, and despite wanting to go straight back home it dragged you, dazed and confused, in the back of the restaurant. Almost if you had no control over your body.</p><p>Jade had greeted you when you came back. He didn’t mention anything about what transpired a few days ago,instead he had notified you that Azul would be out the for an uncertain amount of time.</p><p>“You two are close, aren’t you?” You attempted to make small talk as you shakingly entered the door.</p><p>“Of course.” He answered as he shut the door of the office. “ We have a long history together, He, Floyd and I. And we’re currently in a close partnership.”</p><p>For the first time since meeting him, you felt a cold edge in his voice. You’ve noticed it before, but your flighty mind has always seem to forget, that Jade always spoke as if he knew a secret. A dark terrible secret you’d rather not know of.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>The last few weeks working at the restaurant was hell.</p><p>It had left you with scares, physically and emotionally.</p><p>With Azul gone, leaving no orders behind, the twins had free reign to order you around.</p><p>At first it was alright. They assigned you back to waitress duty. That’s fine. You can handle that.</p><p>But now when Floyd constantly touched you inappropriately whenever you went back to the kitchen or when he found you alone in the break room.</p><p>The first time he did it you slapped him in the face as an impulse. And he… He slapped back with the force that made you dizzy the whole day, accidentally spilling food in front of a customer due to your bad state.</p><p>You shouldn’t have went back the day after that. But your fins seem to have a mind of its own, like a puppet attached to a string you always end up back at the restaurant.</p><p>And Jade.</p><p>Jade was worse.</p><p>He had made it a habit you use you as the test subject for the new products. It wouldn’t had been bad if the ingredients he’d use didn’t had poisonous side effects.</p><p>You had found yourself writhing and delirious, floating around like a dead fish, more times than you could count. Once, you had refused him and Floyd restricted your arms while Jade forced fed you a mushroom puree that made you all hot and bothered.</p><p>You couldn’t refuse when they began roaming their hands around your body when it felt so cool to the touch and you felt like you were burning.</p><p>And there was more.</p><p>So much more things they did that you’d rather not talk about.</p><p>The squeezing. The cutting. The sharp bites that left bleeding wounds.</p><p>You felt like things would drag on forever until the night of your graduation.</p><p>You didn’t have the urge to return anymore.</p><p>Thats when you realized.</p><p>The contract.</p><p>The one you signed.</p><p>That must be it.</p><p>You had signed that you’d work for Azul up until you graduated.</p><p>And you did.</p><p>
  <em>So it’s all over.</em>
</p><p>You told yourself again and again as you rocked yourself to sleep,promising to never sign a contract with anyone again . Ever.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>Weeks had passed after graduation and you were slowly coming out of your shell. Your friends had visited you, worried about your well-being, and invited you to go out.</p><p>Throwing caution to the wind, you obliged,tired of crying yourself to sleep day and night.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, y/n. Is this you?!” one of your friends exclaimed as you swam around town, shopping for clothes.</p><p>“What?” They showed you an image on their phone. “ How the?”</p><p>You snatched the device and squinted your eyes, scrutinising the picture.</p><p>It was you and Rielle at the docks. You had your arms around him.</p><p>“Where did you get these?” You questioned.</p><p>“On Magicam, duh. Although it’s a bit outdated. Signal’s a little wonky here.” they explained. “ Look at the time stamp. This seem to has been posted a month ago on [date you and Azul went on a date].”</p><p>“Really y/n. You should’ve told us you went to the surface!” another remarked. “ And met Prince Rielle!”</p><p>“Prince Rielle?” You didn’t know he was a Prince.</p><p>
  <em>Gosh you were so fucking dumb.</em>
</p><p>“Y/N. Y/N where are you going?” a third one asked as you swam away.</p><p>“I need to go home.”</p><p>You had a bad feeling about this.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>You felt like your travel back to your house was taking too long.  Your usual path a little too dark for your liking.</p><p>The sea was always dark.</p><p>But today more so than ever.</p><p>Using your tail at its utmost capacity, you swam swiftly as you could only to end up thrashing on a hard chest.</p><p>Then everything went blank.</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>You woke up groggy and with fear caught in throat. Especially when you found out your hands were restrained behind your back by magic and that you were also back in the restaurant’s VIP room.</p><p>“ Y/N.” a forlorn voice came out from behind you which made your heart beat fast. Slowly, you felt tentacles wrap around your body along with a pair of arms.</p><p>“Oya oya~ aren’t you gonna answer back, lil fishie? It was so hard to prod Azul to come out of his pot, ya know?” Another voice joined from behind you.</p><p>“Give y/n time to collect her thoughts, Floyd. She’s just woken up.” a third one quipped.</p><p>“Y/N what is the meaning of this?” the arms around your neck tightened as Azul’s voice turned from sad to seething. One of his tentacles shoved a mobile device in front of your face, showing the same photo you were looking at a few moments ago.</p><p>“It… It doesn’t mean anything. I just gave him a friendly goodbye. That’s all.” You stuttered out a reply.</p><p>“That’s all. That’s all?” you felt his body shake as one by one his tentacles detached itself from you. “Ha! As if that’s all y/n. I know you. I know everything about you!” He exclaimed, swivelling your body so that you’d face him. “You’re a <em>dreamer</em>, y/n. A dumb naive little mermaid who when given an inch asks for a mile.”</p><p>You tried not to look him in the eye.</p><p>“Rielle helped you on land. And knowing <em>you</em>, and knowing <em>him</em>, he had probably offered you his help the next time. And of course, you accepted it and ever since then you continued to dream about going back to the surface weren’t you? Because for all the good-girl act you put up you’re not afraid to <em>use</em> people for <em>your advantage</em>. Right? ”</p><p>“ I.. No! What - -?! ”</p><p>“ Don’t lie to me! ” He shouted, all his composure gone. The Azul you knew of has finally shown his true colors. Anger and resentment was written all over his face. “That’s why it’s perfectly normal for you to <em>cast me aside </em>after you graduate so you could join <em>that pathetic</em> red-haired prince you’ve only met for a day. When I have offered you <em>my services</em>, more times than neither of us could count.”</p><p>You couldn’t look him in the eye. Everything he said, no matter how much you denied it, was true. You did plan to contact Rielle after graduation and you did plan to reject Azul that night.</p><p>“ You’re selfish, y/n. <em>Greedy to a fault</em>. ” He continued as he slowly gathered his bearings. “ You had taken advantage of my compassion and used your naive appearance to get what you wanted. ” He finished, his words stinging you with each syllable.</p><p>“That’s why we’re <em>perfect together</em>.”</p><p>Your eyes widened.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Marry me.”</p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>A golden contract appeared before the  little mermaid along with a quill. Before she could move back the twins behind Azul used their elongated bodies to surround her, trapping her in her place. Her hands were magically unrestrained and she immediately clutched it to her chest.</p><p>“Let’s make this short, y/n. Your childish whims and devil-may-care attitude has already cost me much.” he enunciated every word. “ Be my bride and <em>compensate</em> for all the damage you’ve done.” He stated as his usual business-like smile returned to his face.</p><p>“ But… But I don’t want to! ” the girl exclaimed as tears prickled her eyes.“ I don’t want to marry you! I…. I don’t want to be stuck here! ”</p><p>Azul clicked his tongue.“ You. <em>You</em>. <em><b>You</b></em>. All you think about is yourself. Never the consequences of your actions. Very well then,I’ll make it clear for you, you poor unfortunate soul.” He gestured with both his arms and the twins came entertwining themselves around Azul, like two snakes on a staff.“ Be my bride. Or be the twins playthings. ”</p><p>The girl’s breath hitched as she backed away, hitting the desk behind her.</p><p>“ I’ve heard about how much you’ve entertained them when I was away.” He gave the mermaid a devious grin.</p><p>From behind the him, the girl saw one of the twins lick his lips while the other chuckled in amusement.</p><p>“ Well then, my dear it’s <em>your choice.”</em></p><p>🐙🐙🐙</p><p>You couldn’t move. Couldn’t think straight. You didn’t want to marry Azul, you didn’t want to stay with him under the sea. But you also didn’t want to give yourself up to the twin’s whimsies.</p><p>You shuddered at the thought.</p><p>Remembering the torment you’ve experienced with them.</p><p>So with a heavy heart, you bit your lip as you grabbed the quill.</p><p>Signing away your freedom.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>You watched in defeat as the golden contract shone more brightly after the last stroke of your signature.</p><p>Slowly it floated up as it grew brighter and brighter and <em>boom</em>!</p><p>It tear into four pieces.</p><p>For a moment you thought you’d encountered a miracle.</p><p>Only for a moment though as the pieces of paper turned into golden bands that flew its way quickly towards your left hand before you can blink.</p><p>
  <em>They were rings.</em>
</p><p>And you and Azul weren’t the only one wearing it.</p><p>“Wha… What?” you choked on your words. “ I don’t understand???”</p><p>Confusion was laced in your words as you watched the twins examine the same rings on their fingers.</p><p>“ Look, lil fishie! We match!” Floyd exclaimed swimming around you excitedly, then taking your hand to compare the rings with the one on his.</p><p>“ Fufufu~ I can’t say I don’t like them. We really didn’t think of getting rings before, right Azul?” Jade commented at the ashen haired octupus man.</p><p>“Well, we really didn’t need it at first.” Azul said as he swam his way towards you, wrapping his tentacles on your trembling form. “ Not until y/n came along. People need to know who owns her, don’t they?”</p><p>“What… No.. I’m… I’m not a <em>thing</em> to be owned.” You cried, as realization came to you. But still you refused to believe. “Why… Why do they also have rings, Azul? What’s happening?”</p><p>“Oh my dear sweet innocent, y/n.” Jade slithered his way towards you, joining his brother and their partner in pulling you in their arms. “It seems you have misinterpreted the nature of our relationship. Didn’t I mention we were close?” He said, his smile dripping with venom making you sick.</p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p>You thought atleast with Azul,you could escape their torment.</p><p>But you were wrong.</p><p>You’ve always believed that Azul had the reigns over the both twins, it never occurred to you that Jade would also have a collar wrapped around Azul. But…</p><p>It’s too late for realizations.</p><p>It’s too late to regret things.</p><p>Not now when you’re completely, utterly, trapped between the arms of three devious individuals.</p><p>Captured with no escape in sight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>